I could never hate you
by Karasu-NS
Summary: Sometimes it takes pain to find out who we truly love. Will Karasuba find out before its too late? Minato x Karasuba ONE SHOT  maybe possible OOC . This is M for a reason there are mature concepts. No longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **

**This is my first attempt at a Sekirei fanfic, I enjoy writing about different pairings and this is my attempt at something a bit mature. So please be advised there are mature concepts in this story. I have warned you. This is most likely a one shot unless there is possible demand for more. Thank you and enjoy ! ( maybe slight OOC )  
><strong>

_Go out and see them for yourself_, thought the grey haired woman as she recalled her _Boss's_ words to her. She had at the time laughed off at the idea of him actually trying to create a bond between her and the worthless filth that infested the dirty world she had woken up in. _How utterly pathetic_, she though at one of the insects below caught her eye.

There were a large amount of humans out today all of them seemed to be young far from cubs and not yet mature enough to lead a family. They all seemed to be fighting for a large notice board that had a list of names after a while the crowd dissipated leaving behind mixed emotions from the humans, but this human in particular caught her eye mainly because he bore a resemblance to her boss. Although he seemed like a mix between him and a troublesome adjuster, chuckling at the thought she adjusted the saya which housed her nodachi towards the left of her hip so as to get a better view of him. Her ears picking up the conversation he was having on his phone.

"Sorry kaa-san, I f…failed again," He spoke quietly in the headset. After listening for a while he continued. "Yes I'll think about it and give you another call in a few days good bye kaa-san."

_So he is controlled by his mother even at this age_ she sneered as she watched the hurt look on his face. Such an expression brought joy to her stone heart, the look of complete dismay and despair if she had her way pretty soon all of this planet's inhabitants would be looking like that soon enough.

Minato had no idea what to do, he had failed his entrance exam for Tokyo university the third time in a row, he hadn't really tried anywhere else. Neither the less he made his familiar journey back to his rented abode not really noticing the three men clad in black following him, but the watchful eyes of the woman dressed in a black haori with a strange symbol on either side of the upper chest knew a dangerous situation when she saw one. _This particular situation is going to be interesting_ she thought as she followed and observed.

Minato didn't know what to do here he was being kicked in the ribs by what he could make out three guys dressed in all black shouting "TAKE THAT SCUM, STUPID BOY," he had no idea who they were all he knew was that his fragile body couldn't take anymore of the violence that these people were so intent on inflicting on him. He felt an arm reaching into his pockets emptying them of their contents, and thus the beating continued he knew he was going to die there and then till he heard an effeminate dark chuckling amidst the sounds of a steel-toed boot cracking his rib.

"Such a pitiful sight. Is this how your wretched race? Fight three on one?" Laughed the newcomer as he watched her take out all three in a blinding speed, she then turned to look at him on the floor blood dripping from his mouth, purple botches all over his face and one of his index fingers was slightly bent not broken but close to being so.

He looked at her grey eyes which seemed to look exhausted and managed to gargle out, "T-thank yo-o-u." Then his world went black as he felt a punch to his stomach and he promptly fainted.

She looked at the creature lying pathetically infront of her, he hadn't even tried to fight back or even call for help instead he had abandoned hope and lay there like a dog. _Heh Dog_ she thought laughing at the irony that she had called someone else a dog where she had been given the nickname MBI's Dog in the past. She felt that she should be the one to end his pathetic life he was as worthless as the rest of the trash in these streets, _but first why not have some fun_ she thought an evil smile creeping on her face as she lifted his unconscious body and hoisted it on her shoulders and with one leap took off in the sky.

Minato awoke to find himself staring into the eyes of the grey haired woman who had saved him, he remembered her saving him and then nothing but here he was in what seemed to be a warehouse of some kind floating in the air supported by his wrists that were held by chains on either side with only the cold steel flooring supporting his bare legs he had been stripped bare aside from his blue jeans for which he was grateful. To say he was scared was an understatement, but all he could think of was this woman who had risked her life to save his and now she was in the same position.

"H-Hey run lady, they might come back. Please run away." He shouted desperately his movements causing the rusted chains to rattle.

"Now why would I do that?" She chuckled at his reaction placing her sheathed longsword on a small table.

"Ermmm… They might hurt you for helping me, I didn't want to involve you I'll give them my savings to let us out of here… I just hope its enough," He said voice laced with concern.

She just laughed loudly as she took off her haori revealing a black short sleeved top and a matching skirt that had two belts just short enough to stop at her knees, but revealing her curvy white legs.

He was suddenly kicked hard on his lower abdomen, blood releasing from his mouth as he winced in pain. "I took care of them, but I have bigger plans for you _little boy_," she spoke as she tensed her fist the last part of her sentence in a voice full of malice, for the next few hours the only shouts heard in the far away warehouse thirteen on dock seven were the sounds of kicks, punches and a rusted metal rob hitting the fragile body of Sahashi Minato all drowned in his blood cuddling screams.

The fierce torture had continued for around four hours, when she sensed that he was inches away from death she stopped and observed her prey feeling satisfied with her work as she called it although it was merely something to elevate the boredom she had felt at MBI and coupled with the hatred towards the human race this young child was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, and this time the reaper of death was calling out for his soul to be cast into hell itself and she would happily oblige. She took out her nodachi silently apologising to it for having to use it to end the life of such vermin, as she cocked it back ready to strike she was halted by the mumblings of the boy.

"…I'm s-sorry," he choked as blood spewed from his lip and down his broken jaw his left eye still functional and his onyx eyes meeting hers.

She was taken aback by this so much so that she even lowered her longsword from the shock of the words and took a step forward her shoes immediately walking into the large pool of his blood. Here she had expected him to hate her curse her loathe the ground she walked on but this human was actually apologising to her… what a strange one she thought as she waited for him to stop coughing continue.

"I don't know what I did to you, but I'm reall…y r-*cough*really sorry. If my d-death b-brings some*cough* peace to you then please forgive me and do it." He begged her as tears rushed to his eyes.

Now she was dumbstruck most of the soldiers she had killed begged her to spare their lives, men who had been trained to fight and die for their country dishonoured themselves by begging like cowering rats and yet this meek boy apologised to her for unknowingly hurting her and going as far to beg her to take his life if it brought peace to her. _Peace_ she thought when was the last time she had peace, was it fighting alongside her fellow disciplinary members? Was it when she was fighting her rival number eight who had vanished without a trace? Was it trying to kill everything on this planet? _NO_ her heart screamed she hadn't felt peace in a long time, maybe if she killed him then would she find the peace she sought? She walked forward whilst he started to shiver and shut his eyes awaiting his impending fate. Taking his bent index finger in her hands she snapped it in half causing bone to split and the boy to surprisingly only let out more tears and a silent Owww.

"Please…n-no more just finish me. I'm v-v-very sorry for the pain I-I caused you." Cried Minato as his index finger was no longer functional.

BA-DUMP

_What is this?_

BA-DUMP

_My heart is heating up…_

BA-DUMP

_My body is ablaze I can feel heat from every pore._

BA-DUMP

_No…this can't be I am reacting to this weakling human…_

She looked at him, his face full of cuts and purple blotches where she had inflicted pain. His black hair was caked with dried blood that was caused by the metal rod hitting it multiple times. His right eye was burdened by the large bruise above it consequently cutting of his eyesight from said eye that didn't however stop the torrent of tears. His jaw had been shattered she had made sure of it. His chest was in worse condition than his face she had sliced a large shallow wound with her longsword just deep enough to give him tremendous pain but not enough to allow him to bleed to death however that didn't stop the pool of blood that gathered around his ankles. She slightly shifted as her heart felt heavy as she realised she was the cause of this.

Minato was now near the state of complete mental and physical breakdown he couldn't hang on any longer and he knew it, _maybe I deserved this_… he thought he had let his family down, he was a third time ronin and he had done nothing but bring shame to his mother, grandmother and sister. His family he hoped that they would forgive him and maybe his death would suffice as an offering he only wished that the next life treated him better.

The Sekirei was now stumped on how to respond to this strange human. He first apologised for nothing and now he was causing her to feel something she had thought that died when number eight vanished… the ability for her to feel happy. Yes she was strangely happy right now; she no longer wanted to kill him she strangely wanted to protect him. Maybe this is what she said about fate maybe this is what it feels like to be whole, had she found the one person she could tolerate in this waste of a race… she put her hand on her heart and one on his bloody face as the beating increased twentyfold at the physical contact. She could no longer take it she wanted him; a strange desire wanted to be fulfilled deep inside of her, everything he had to offer she wanted to take; to destroy anything in his path she wanted to ascend and she wanted to do it with him.

She chuckled at herself while the young male looked confused as she spoke looking up at the ceiling, "Are you happy now Yume?" Her exhausted eyes narrowed at him as he shivered in fear her hand now on his face caressing his cheek gently. _Oh God she is going to rape me before she kills me I wanted to lose my virginity but not like this… _he thought as more tears flowed from his clenched eyes.

Her heart was now aching as he shivered at her touch, his tears flowing even more freely she could feel his life force what little amount he had leaving his battered body he didn't have more than an hour left in him and she knew that. At this knowledge her mind was in turmoil with her heart she wanted him to live to survive. She looked straight at him as she cupped his cheek softly.

"What is your name boy," she ordered.

Minato opened his bloodshot eyes, feeling her hand not leaving his hand he feared the worst; _she wants to know who she is going to rape!_ He thought as he replied, "Sahashi Minato."

"Tell me Sahasi Minato do you hate me?"

"N-no." He replied the confusion causing him to bit his bottom lip to focus on something other than his broken finger and the wound on his back that was beginning to open.

"Why."

"I-I was taught by my k-kaa-san to respect all wo-omen *coughing up an unhealthy shade of blood*, I could n-never hate y-you."

This caused her heart to leap from her chest as the slight pain of rejection lifted from deep within "Then tell me do you want me little Sahashi Minato Will you love me and never leave me?"

Minato knew this was foreplay before she violated him and killed him, he felt that he was really pathetic but if he could in his last moments give this woman release than atleast maybe he had done something constructive in his life, atleast some good came out of his meaningless exsistance. "I d-do…I w-want yo..u I promise that I will love you no matter what and I-I wouldn't e-even think ab-bout leaving you…ermmm S-Sorry I d-don't know your n-name."

She smiled vibrantly which for some reason she noted caused Minato to cower in fear even more, hurt by this she spoke, "My name is Karasuba, Sekirei number four I found you my one and only Ashikabi." As she lifted his chin and kissed him passionately on his lips as a bright light engulfed the whole of dock seven in a blinding bright light followed by a mesmerizing display of black wings arched on her back as black feathers scattered around them floating on his blood.

Minato was at the point of no return now he didn't know if he was hallucinating or simply dead, so he did what came naturally to him he gave her the best smile he could muster with his broken jaw still causing him pain and said, "I am really happy to have you Karasuba-s-san…I l-love y-you with all my h-hea-r…" He hadn't had time to finish the sentence as said heart gave up and the fatigue and pain finally overpowered his brain and his body shutdown from the ordeal, he hadn't event heard her eternal pledge to him.

Her body was elevated above the heavens as she felt a new surge of power within her, she hadn't ever felt this strong in her entire life nor had she felt so possessive about anyone besides the unconscious Minato infront of her. "I will not allow you to die like this my Ashikabi-sama." She spoke as she cut the chains and lifted him on her shoulder and leaped through the broken window she had came through.

A few moments later Karasuba arrived at a MBI clinc, and laid Minato's unconscious body on a stretcher smiled eyes closed at the elderly nurse who let out a scream at the state of the male infront of her. She hadn't seen someone so badly wounded it was as he had been caught between a hurricane and a lighting storm.

Karasuba smiled as she narrowed her eye slits and spoke, "I want him to live, make him better or I will destroy everyone in this hospital and within a five mile radius of this establishment."

As the nurses and doctors scrambled to help Minato she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart at the prospect of Minato dying after all he was now the most special person to her on this forsaken planet, the only one that could order her around besides number one, her only love. She placed her longsword on her hip and waited for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys/gals I was really overwhelmed by the responses to the one shot I had posted, tbh it was just an idea I had floating around in my head, a really a 'what if' scenario. I have however given it some thought and I will continue this Fanfic but please bear with the update times, as I want to deliver the best possible story I can. Thank you for your support and please continue to support me by reading and leaving a review. Thank you and enjoy!**

_How many hours? No how many days has it been…_thought Karasuba, she was standing near the right corner of the white hospital room. She had counted around nineteen or so near death flatlines from the heart monitor that stood on top the bedside table, the wires from the IV sending life saving fluids directly to his arm presumably helping him recover so why wasn't she confident that he would survive? She hadn't thought that being winged and desiring someone could emerge feelings that she didn't know that existed deep within her.

Three days… three whole days and Minato's only responses were the fluctuations of his heart monitor, she watched it all, the ragged breathing, the eerily awkward silence of his chest and the deafening sound of his heart stopping causing the doctors to use some mechanical device to resuscitate him as they call it. Everytime that happened she felt a strange emotion that she was about to yet again lose something just like with Yume, however this little human wasn't a Sekirei or her rival he was her Ashikabi. _These feelings need to stop I need to only use him to gain power and carry on my plan to destroy everything in existence on this excuse for a planet_ she thought as she smiled internally.

Minato was for worse for wear at this point, his already battered body trying desperately to repair itself and bring it to a more healthy level. She could feel him slipping away, years of battling enemies had given her an inherit ability to sense these things. _This was great…_ she thought as pent up anger inside of her asked for release, the one person she had found amiable on this miserable planet and she had killed him.

If he did eventually die she would make good on her promise and destroy everything in sight, and she would find pleasure in it as well; ripping these pathetic creatures' limbs apart like paper, listening their screams would be like music to her ears and… and… so why wasn't she happy.

She walked up closer to Minato, his face was somewhat normal now the large swelling that covered his eye had almost recovered the rest of his face however was still covered in purple bruises some turning lighter in colour. His body was covered save for his arm that had the IV fluids running downwards and into his blood stream. His hair was still jet black however was bound by a bandage that ran around his forehead.

She placed her hand on his lightly purple cheek, _Live damnit…Live damn you I still need you for the plan…I have to defeat number one and Musubi… but_ … _but…_ DAMN IT! I NEED YOU WAKE UP! The last part emerged from her thoughts as she shouted her light crimson eyes now open as she clutched his face harder How dare this weakling give her so much pain!... _I should just end his wasteful existence now then I wouldn't feel this pain in my chest_…, she thought as she pressed harder on his face, she had enough of this nonsense as she raised her fist and punched him in the lower abdomen as hard as she could. The only response she got was sudden recoil from his body and a small trickle of blood escaping his swollen lips.

She was fully focused on his gentle face which now looked like it was in pain, not realising she was the cause she kept her eyes trained on the young boy in front of her, as the heart rate monitor picked up in beats faster and faster.

Minato knew he had to wake up, he was in a blissful dream back home in the country side with his grandmother, mother and sister all living happily… well as happily as it could be, his mother giving him mountains of books to read up on and his younger sister treating him like a pony and wanting him to carry her everywhere and he did it with a smile because this was the best time of his life just being close to his family, yet there was someone always watching him.

He had felt a strange presence there with him, a ghostly woman with blood red eyes following him around glaring at him, her gray hair complimenting her complexion. He could hardly make out who she was, he hadn't seen her before and it seemed from the responses he had gotten from his family he was the only one to see her.

He was scared of her that much he knew however there was an aura of sadness to her, as if she was in deep depression. He was in his room studying trying his best not to show his unwelcomed guest his frightened state, when he heard her shout DAMN IT! I NEED YOU! Minato couldn't stand it anymore he turned around to look at her from his study table, and reached for her face.

Karasuba had shut her eyes and shouted for him to wake up; the disappearance of her rival and now her only Ashikabi was too much even for her to bear, if he didn't awake in the next day she would have to kill him and move on as a lone member of the duo. She felt a trembling bandaged hand on her face clumsily trying to wipe away the stray tear that was rolling down her cheek.

There was Minato doing his signature smile as he opened his weary eyes and spoke in a strained voice, "I-I'm sorry for mak-ing you s-sad… I'm awake now."

She could hardly believe it, the huma…Ashikabi was awake and the first thing he does is apologise to her. She hadn't encountered such a weakling in her life, not only was he apologising for nothing again he was trying his best to comfort her. _I need to really kill him before I start to lose it…_she thought as she looked at his trembling face in despair, almost forgetting she had let him see her in an emotional state.

She narrowed her eyes and made an evil smile, "It is good that you are awake, I was about to end your pathetic life." She spoke matter of factly.

"I-I see… Thank you for letting m-me live… Karasuba-san." He spoke as she titled his head so he could get a better look at her sheet white face.

"I see your well, I will have to leave for a while I have… certain duties to attend to, remember that you belong to me now and if you betray me I will smear your blood all over the city Sahashi Minato." She smirked as she placed a kiss on his forehead, turned around picked up her longsword leaving behind a very frightened and tired Minato.

Stepping outside his room she felt the unknown male approach her, she had sensed him before but until now the awaking of her Ashikabi was all that mattered to her. Turning around to greet him, she smiled at him and enquired, "So you reveal yourself now?"

The black haired man straightened his glasses, looking formal in his blue suit he replied, "Your Ashikabi has awoken has he not?"

"It appears as he as, and this would be your concern how?"

"If you want him to recover back to his healthy state you would be wise to allow us to take him to our facilities where we can offer him the best of care, even better than the outdated medical technology that MBI offers."

"Oh? And you would do this for us from the kindness of your heart?" She smiled sarcastically.

"I see you are more knowledgeable than you let on number four."

"Oh? So you know who I am."

"My employer Higa Izumi knows a lot more about this plan than anyone else, and we also know about your Ashikabi, it would be a shame if he suffered a medical complication in a place like this."

As soon as he had spoken that last sentence Karasuba's sword was unsheathed and she was behind the man, his arms constricted by hers rendering him disabled in her hold. Her eyes opened to reveal her crimson iris as she spoke her sharpened blade mere millimeters from his bare neck. "You pitiful creature, you actually dare to threaten my Ashikabi? Don't make me laugh! Tell your boss this…If one hair on my Ashikabi's head is misplaced by the time I return I will find you, I will find your employer and I swear on the crest of my Ashikabi I WILL kill everything when I see you. Now I have things to do if you will excuse me."

Kakizaki dropped to his knees as Karasuba jumped out the window, the sweat dripping from his brow as he opened Sahashi Minato's room to find the youth sleeping soundly his heart now stable. He silently wished that he never came to be on the receiving end of Sekirei number four's wrath, he almost felt sorry for the boy sleeping infront of him as he walked forward towards the table where a small deposit of tissues were kept, he reached for one and placed it near his adam's apple wiping the blood from the thin cut the black Sekirei had given him prior.

Stepping outside he retrived his cell phone from the internal pocket of his business suit and dialed a familiar number as the other side picked up there was no greeting no formalities Kakizaki just spoke in a low tone, "We have some…complications with Sahashi Minato's Sekirei…"

Karasuba felt relieved that Minato was alive atleast now she didn't have to kill him, _He is quite fun to have around…maybe we can continue from where we left off at the warehouse_, she thought as she picked up speed heading towards the largest building in central Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the late delay but this chapter was a bit difficult to write and I had to spend sometime re-watching and re-reading Sekirei to make sure I didn't go OOC but alas one of the main characters I have chosen has little interaction aside from the destruction she causes. So please enjoy this chapter and support me by reading and leaving a review for the chapter so that I may write a better story for you guys/gals!**

**Also to clear some confusion from the PMs I have gotten I intend to stay as close to the main show as possible. Sekirei wouldn't be the same if I diverged from the main elements of the show… not trying to give anything away at this time sorry! ** **And belated New years from me to everyone!**

The large almost majestic building came into view it was almost impossible to miss it in such a congested city, it stood atleast twenty stories taller than any other building almost as if the MBI wanted this to be a symbol of their superiority. Karasuba chuckled slightly at the thought of a mere human actually thinking that he could rule the world when he didn't even have enough power to control his feisty head researcher, then again she doubted even number one could.

"Sir Sekirei number Four Karasuba has entered the facility," a voice sounded from the intercom device sitting on Minaka's desk.

"Excellent just the person I was waiting for, send her immediately to me and also send in Natsuo Ichinomi," Minaka smiled turning off the intercom and recalling his prior talk with Natsuo.

"You wish me to wing her? May I ask as to why Sir?" Natsuo enquired his sometimes unstable employer.

Minaka adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the employee he had chosen for his loyalty which fitted perfectly with his plan for Karasuba. "Certainly Natsuo-kun you know of my Great Sekirei plan?"

"I do Sir." Came the reply.

"Good…Good well I need you to wing the disciplinary squad that I have chosen for this prestigious event. There are three in total, two of them can be easily convinced however the leader…Karasuba," Minaka clearing his throat at the memories of Karasuba's initial disciplinary squad days," She is a bit…how should I say it highly unstable."

"Unstable… Sir?"

"Yes or you could say that she is one of the only Sekireis that will not hesitate to destroy you if you so much as look at her in the wrong way, and she is very strong so I need her for my plan." Minaka spoke in an uncharacteristic serious tone.

"So you wish me to wing her so you can keep an eye on her?"

"Precisely why I choose you Natsuo-kun, you catch on rather well."

"I will do as you say Sir."

Karasuba was slightly irritated she had come back to the headquarters to take a bath in the luxurious facilities and spend some time sharpening her longsword before she went back to Minato…_Minato… what a strange boy, I wonder why I like him so…I'm just using him but why was I so scared that he would not live…It is not like I cared for the gutter trash that infest this tiny planet before…_She thought as she tried to analyze her recent feelings as she was interrupted by a nameless servant of Minaka as he informed her that Minaka requested her presence.

Sahashi Takami was absolutely furious now, her idiot son was supposed to call her days ago, a few twenty missed calls and nine angry voicemails later and she still hadn't heard from her only son. "Wait till I see him I'll kill him!" she spoke out loud causing the rest of the lab technicians to pray for the '_him_' in question.

Karasuba stood infront of Minaka's desk, she noticed another man standing right beside him behind the large mahogany table. "What is it? You have interrupted my bath," She spat out.

"Ah you never change Karasuba-chan, still the kindest Sekirei." Minaka spoke as he closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"I told you not to call me that," she spoke her hand lingering on the hilt of her sword.

"Waaaaah! So scary! But I assume you know why I called you here today?" spoke Minaka putting up his hands in defense.

"Enlighten me." Spoke Karasuba in a flat tone not really interested in where he was going with this discussion, all she had on her mind was her weakling Ashikabi's face and…_Damn that feeling again why does my heart feel so heavy…I need to get back to him before he gets in trouble_ she thought as she recalled her prior encounter with the unknown lap dog belonging to Higa Izumi. It felt so strange to her that she felt the need to actually protect someone, a human none the less. If only Yume could see her now…Karasuba knew she would get another lengthy lecture about wings or destiny or love…_Love what is love do I feel love… do I love that boy? _She shook away thesethoughts swirling in her mind as she waited for Minaka to continue his droning.

"This gentleman to the left of me is Natsuo Ichinomi. He will be your Ashikabi for this plan he will give you anything and everything in his and my power in order for you to police this plan!" Minaka spoke pointing to his employee who kept a straight face.

"Will he now, this sounds pretty interesting, everything I want you say?" Karasuba spoke as she narrowed her eyes and beamed at Minaka not looking at Natsuo.

"Yes, now if you will Natsuo-kun," Minaka gestured to Natsuo as he began to walk towards Karasuba.

"One more step little man and I will amputate both your legs," Karasuba warned with a sickly sweet smile, as Natsuo stopped in his tracks awaiting confirmation from Minaka.

"I thought you didn't care who your Ashikabi was?" questioned Minaka crossing his arms on his chest as he leaned back into his large ebony chair.

"I still don't care but you can try to wing me…Please don't let me stop you, attempt to wing me I haven't killed anything in the last few days and my nodachi demands blood," she spoke maniacally.

"Care to elaborate," asked Minaka unfolding his arms and placing them on his desk as Natsuo shifted back to his side still shaking from the black Sekirei's threats.

Karasuba smirked her face never betraying her amusement at the two, "I already have an Ashikabi." She turned around to display her Sekirei crest to the two as further evidence of her statement.

Minaka erupted in a loud laughter, "HAHAHAHA…Fate is indeed a strange thing! I am excited Karasuba excited to see where your destiny takes you, tell me who is your Ashikabi?"

"No," came the reply as she turned and left the office leaving behind a laughing Minaka and a bewildered Natsuo.

Minato's body was now actually stable the prescribed medication and the rest worked like a charm. The only wounds that left scars were the ones on his chest and back, he was grateful though as he could have very well ended up in a morgue and not a hospital. He was going to be discharged soon and he could hardly wait, after all he had a plethora of work to go through to have a fighting chance to get into Tokyo University and…and…_Karasuba-san I almost forgot about her, where is she did she leave me…heh I wouldn't be surprised I'm now a third year ronin no way she would want to even be near me…but I guess I'll wait and see if she shows up again I'm still scared of her but I can tell she is just confused…_he thought to himself searching his folded jacket to inspect his cell phone _Damn it ran out of power…_ he thought as he mentally put recharging at the top of his to do list when he got back to his apartment.

Karasuba was speeding towards the hospital barely even getting an hour into enjoying her favorite pass time, all she could think about was someone other than her hurting Minato, which in her mind was totally unacceptable. _No one can have him…well they can try where is the fun if they don't even attempt it…_ All sorts of thoughts swirled in her mind as she found an open window to enter through quickly navigating the halls until she reached his room, her heart beating faster and faster as she expected the worst as she opened the door her hands tensing up.

The room was empty all traces of him had vanished, his smell replaced by the repulsive smell of floor cleaner that inhabited the hospital, his clothes nowhere to be found the only living thing in the room was a startled young blonde nurse who was tidying up the bed.

"May I help you?" enquired the nurse looking at the intruder now standing a mere foot away from her.

"Where is he?" Karasuba spoke silently as she took a step forward.

"W-where is who?" the nurse replied startled by the demeanor of the gray haired woman infront of her.

"Where is he…where is Minato?"

"I-I don't know anyone by that name I just started my shift ten minutes ago," the nurse now on the verge of trying to run away.

"I am not going to ask you again. Where is he?" Karasuba repeated the irritation clear in her voice as she reached for the hilt of her longsword.

"I really don't know!" the nurse protested, her eyes widening at now unsheathed sword.

"Such a pity but atleast I can enjoy your screams for a while." Karasuba said as she readied her nodachi the nurse letting out a loud "HELP!" as she clenched her eyes shut and put her arms infront of her in a defensive guard.

"K-KARASUBA!" yelled Minato as he wrapped himself around her waist from the back disabling her temporarily.

_That familiar voice… so soothing…_ she thought as she turned her head slightly to look at the young male who had his entire body pressed on her back, she could feel his bandages through his thin shirt.

"Minato… did you came just in time to spoil my fun?" karasuba asked as she broke loose of his hold giving him a thin smile.

"I was waiting for you Karasuba-san," he said looking directly at her his resolve never wavering as he continued, "I'm here now so please no more killing…ok?"

"Leave." Karasuba spoke as she nodded at the now teary eyed nurse on the floor.

"H-huh?" she said startled.

"NOW!" Shouted Karasuba as she looked at the cowering nurse her deep crimson eyes locked at her promising a painful death if she defied her for the second time.

Minato sighed silently as he watched the nurse evacuate the room hastily. He was more surprised that he hadn't been attacked himself for invading karasuba's personal space let alone stop her but there was no way he would watch helplessly as another needed help.

"So Minato where were you?" Karasuba asked as she stood directly infront of him.

"I…er was at the reception collecting my discharge papers…Karasuba-san."

"Cut the formalities, we are now Sekirei and Ashikabi."

"I've been meaning to ask you what exactly does that mean, what do I have to do?"

"You will find out in the next week when all of us are released, as for what you have to do…be yourself Minato-kun, just be Sahashi Minato." She replied cryptically.

"O-ok..I was waiting for you, I thought tha!" he was cut off by Karasuba closing the gap between him quickly and awkwardly embracing him. He could feel this was the first time she had done this as she was very tense and seemed almost vulnerable.

"I don't want anyone else hurting you, remember only I can kill you." She spoke into his neck her breath sending a cold chill down his spine.

"O…ok Karasuba-san." He replied as he returned the hug. S_he really is confused, but she doesn't seem like she could harm anyone right now _he thought as he winced slightly at the pressure being applied to his chest wound. He was used to having strong females around him and she was no exception, he silently thanked his mother for preparing him to deal with strong willed women.

They broke from each other after a moment, as Karasuba looked at him offered him a smile and said, "If you tell anyone what happened here today I will not forgive you so easily Minato-kun."

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed as he continued sensing that she was in a talkative mood, "Ermm Karasuba-san?"

"Yes Minato."

"Why me?"

"What?" she asked as crimson eyes met with onyx ones.

"Why did you choose me to be your Ashi- errmm Ashikibi?"

"Ashikabi," she spoke correcting him.

"Ashikabi… but why me? I'm nothing special and I failed my entrance exams for the third time." He strained as he lead himself bare infront of her, "I-I don't have a lot of money, girls don't usually pay attention to me so would someone as beautiful as you want to be with me?"

_Beautiful… does he want to die right here after he survived all that…what a strange boy I've chosen to have as my Ashikabi… still this is the first time anyone has called me that. I really really want to hurt him…just a bit though…_ her mind offering her some advice on how to handle the alien situation she was in.

"You are who you are, nothing will change that. You had the strength to actually stand up to me and as far as I can remember only two others have done that so don't think so low of yourself, because it makes you look weak and most importantly makes me look weaker for having you as my Ashikabi." She said a very slight hint of red spreading across her face bring a contrast to her snow white complexion.

"I see…well then shall we…OW!" his yelp cutting off his sentence as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek that was caused by the black Sekirei losing her internal battle to pinch him.

"Yes lets go." She smirked as she opened the door and motioned for him to go through.

"WHERE IS HE DAMNIT!" Takami yelled as she pounded her fist on the desk causing some sheets of paper to fly gracefully to the floor.

"You know Takami-chan if you continue like this you might end up getting wrinkles on your pretty little face," Minaka said as he entered her office and promptly picked up the papers that were scattered on the marble floor.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat out eyeing her boss down.

Minaka just laughed at her as he replied, "I thought you might want to know that number four has been winged."

"So your ridiculous plan worked is she with Natsuo?"

"Nope, that failed miserably she was winged by… well why don't you check the database Takami-chan?"

"If this is another one of your stupid tricks I'm not falling for it." She replied reaching for her keyboard as she brought up the level one clearance Sekirei identification list.

"I wouldn't dream offOFFFH!" Minaka yelled as Takami's fist met with the side of his face causing him to promptly hit the floor with a loud thump.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOY!"

"Now now Takami-chan remember those wrinkles? Plus she winged him how could I even have a hand in such a thing?" he said as he placed his hand on his face, he was sure it would leave a mark but for Takami anything was worth it.

"IT WAS YOUR DAMNED IDEA TO DO THIS STUPID GAME! I swear Minaka if anything happens to him I will disclose everything you have done here to the world."

"Come here Takami," Minaka spoke as he caught her hands and brought her into a tight embrace her surprise bringing him amusement, "I am doing this for our race, your child has now a very significant part to play in this…he is now a greater part of destiny as we know it! And maybe it is his fate!"

Takami felt weak Minaka always had a place in her heart he was still the idiot mad scientist she had fallen in love with, she would let him continue his idiocy a while longer as she thought of a plan to get her son out of this for good. "Whatever…" she pouted as Minaka laughed at her willingness for his great plan.

"See I knew you'd see it my way!" Minaka smiled as he let her go watching her reach for her phone.

"Yeah yeah I know world domination this world domination that fate this fate that now if you excuse me president-san I have work to do." She replied stocially.

Minaka didn't need to be told twice; somehow he thanked the Gods that he had survived a fatal encounter with two women today.

Takami scrolled through her contacts list finding Yukari as she touched 'Call' on the screen. A few rings later and she heard that familiar female voice on the other end, "Yukari its me, I need you to move to Tokyo a bit earlier… your brother has gotten himself in to a stupid situation again…" she sighed as she listened for the reply.

Minato and Karasuba were walking through the streets of Tokyo with Minato leading the way skillfully navigating the numerous alleys, roads and bends she didn't know existed _Next time I will just run over there…_she thought as she sensed his swallowed breathing a sign of clear fatigue from the recovery process. Her heart felt heavy again as she felt that she was the main cause of this, but how was she to know that he was her destined one.

"Here we are, "Minato spoke cheerfully as he pointed to a large building with countless doors, "Ermmm please wear this to cover your body and face please, my landlord doesn't want women in here," He continued handing her his brown jacket, which she stared at for a while then unwillingly put it over her white coat.

"Thank you Karasuba-san, now please follow me and lets get to my flat quickly." He said almost whispering the last part as he grabbed her hand and started walking up the stairs with her in tow.

He heart was pacing again just like that time when he had first apologized to her for causing her pain as if to apologize on behalf of his race. Her face felt hot as she took him his scent from the coat oddly enough it smelt like freshly cut grass on a summer's day, no wonder she felt his voice soothing if he smelt like this. His hands were more masculine than she had first given him credit for his grip was gentle but firm_…Gods I need to stop thinking like this I am becoming more and more like Yume… _she sighed as her thoughts betrayed her clear thinking.

His walking had become staggered his breathing more slower, she could feel him utterly exhausted as he opened the door to the flat another sign of how much toil his body had taken.

"This is the smallest room I have ever seen…" she said stoically as she scanned the hole he called home.

"Heh heh…sorry but this is all I could afford on my budget," he smiled goofily as he scratched the back of his head and frantically tried to clean up the empty drink cans and pick up the large texts scattered around the room.

_There it is again! that carefree and honest smile that makes me want to just hurt him a bit to watch his face as he endures it he is just too innocent! _ Her mind screaming as she kept a straight face as she watched the antics of her Ashikabi.

After a while later she deemed it clean enough for her to sit down, _what a strange human indeed _ she thought as she placed her longsword on the tea table infront of her, "Err Karasuba-san?" Minato asked as he looked at her bringing water and some apple juice on a tray with two glasses.

"Yes Minato-kun?" she asked as she took the apple juice from him and began to sip a bit at a time.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?" he asked pointing at the wood brown jacket that covered her.

_DAMN! I forgot I had his jacket on… _her mind scolding her for forgetting such a simple thing _I really need to watch myself with him, he is making me look weak…but why am I not feeling weak…I'm actually enjoying his company?_ She waved the thoughts away as she stood up and unceremoniously tossed his jacket near the closed door.

Minato was really tired now so much so that his eye lids had trouble staying up. "Karasuba-san do you wish to eat something?"

"No I am fine Minato-kun." Came the cold reply.

"I see…I am sorry but I'm really tired I need to get some sleep."

"That is fine I shall be here when you wake."

"O..ok Karasuba-san." He stood up and walked away pausing for a second as he turned around and caught the long haired Sekirei's attention, "Thank you for everything Karasuba-san I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." He spoke as he gave her a warm smile walking away to a room in the left of the flat.

_Why did he have to say that? I was the reason he was injured today! How does he forgive and forget so easily and here I am still waiting on Yume so I can kill her finally and prove that I am the best. What a weakling human! He wouldn't be here today because of me DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH he would have continued his happy pathetic life if I didn't see him…whats this?_ _ Is it raining here? What a stupid cramped flat if the roof doesn't work…_she thought as she wiped off the offending rain drop from her face not realizing that it was something else entirely.

Minato came back with a small pillow and a thin sheet that looked like it would only cover a quarter of his body. He started setting it up near the tea table and actually looked like he was about to sleep right there, he had changed into a pair or sweatpants and a thin white t shirt plain just like his personality…_ although he isn't too bad looki…NO STOP THIS NONSENSE_ she cursed her mind for having the same thoughts as that blasted pervert Mastu as her heart rate elevated.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she stood up making room for his makeshift bedding.

"Errmm… I'm going to sleep heh heh…" He laughed slowly.

"Do you not have a bed to do that on?"

"I have a bed its over there in that room." He said as he pointed to the same room he just came out of.

"So go sleep in it."

Minato looked confused, "But thats where your sleeping." He pointed out almost no hesitation in his mind.

"You are injured now stop talking and go into room."

"No."

"No?" she raised her eyebrow at his defiance.

"There is no way I'm letting a woman sleep on the floor when there is a bed in the house," he spoke as he pounded his fist gently on his chest slightly wincing at the pain, "plus this is nothing just a small scratch."

"Oh I see… so what happens if I do this?" she asked as she got up and smacked his back a bit harsher than his demonstration.

Minato tried his best to muffle the impending scream from when her palm connected with his soft bruised flesh, for the most part he had succeeded aside from the water accumulating in the corner of his eyes he was pulling the façade rather well.

"Heh heh…see just a *wince* small scratch." He said as he held her hand in both of his looked pleadingly at her, "Please Karasuba-san."

She couldn't stand to look at his gentle face any longer, giving up she picked up her sheathed sword and made her way to the room, letting out an irritated 'Hmph' at not getting what she wanted, she shut the door loudly just so that he got the point that he couldn't use his weakling face against her.

Minato sighed audibly and promptly collapsed from extreme fatigue not even bothering to cover himself up or land on his temporary bedding he landed just mere inches away from it, drifting away into slumber.

Yukari was waiting outside her country house waiting for the car that her mother had sent for her, she chuckled at the thoughts of her playing with Minato in her youth and how innocent he was. _I bet he is still as innocent as ever probably got latched on by some city girl _she sighed at the thought of her big hearted brother not wanting to hurt anyones feelings and in turn disregarding his own like he always used to, although that didn't stop her… his own sister from taking advantage of him from a very young age, _I heard city girls were a thousand times worse! Oh Gods help that idiot!_ She noticed bright headlights as a MBI vehicle came into view, "Watch out you stupid Nii-chan! YUKARI WILL FIX YOUR DUMB WAYS!" she shouted earning a raised eye brow from the driver who showed her his credentials.

Karasuba awoke as she heard a noise coming from the main room, sensing the worst she rushed in sword in hand only to see a sleepy Minato moving around in his sleep the noise caused by one of his legs hitting a textbook. She sighed as she watched him for a while…_Idiot trying to act all tough…this race is truly stupid does he think I am weak or something_ she thought but deep down she knew otherwise of all the beings on the planet she had to choose the most annoying one. She picked him up and carried his surprisingly light body to the bedroom and dropped him on to the bed that only a few moments she was sleeping in.

_How long is he going to toss and turn like that?_ She thought as she stood by the door watching him fight invisible demons in his head. Her plan was to let him sleep and she return to MBI so she could sleep in her own bedroom which was thrice as large as the dingy flat she had been brought to, but watching his tensed face unearthed emotions she couldn't identify deep within her.

Then she did something very uncharacteristic of the Black Sekirei one who slaughtered hundreds of soldiers on a mere whim, one who matched the strength of number one, one who had been lonely since the loss of her rival and one who had a large part of her heart ripped out when she almost killed the one human she found acceptable. _Just this one time…just this one time I will allow myself such weakness…_she spoke reassuring her mind that this is what he needed to do and not wanted to…_probably_.

Karasuba took off her white disciplinary squad coat and slid beside Minato. Her body was right next to his side by side and by the beating of her heart she was surprised he wasn't awaken by the deafening drumming inside her chest, she let out a gasp as he turned towards her face up flat on the bed facing the ceiling wrapping one arm around her as he brought her subconsciously closer to his chest.

She was lying on her side, her head resting on his chest feeling the soft, slow but steady breathing. She looked at his resting face and smirked evilly _I am going to punish you tomorrow for constricting me in such a hold but…but for now I am glad I didn't kill you Minato…maybe _she thought as she fell asleep feeling strangely peaceful for once in a very long time. She could have removed herself easily from the soft grip but right now it didn't matter, maybe it was the stress she had gotten from watching him dying and being resurrected again and again or maybe it was from the visions of watching the world being glassed in fire with him she was just tired and felt safe in the hands of the weakest being she had ever encountered since her awakening.

"KU-KU-KU," laughed a bespectacled dark orange haired woman, "This is interesting so Karasuba-tan has found an Ashikabi…ku ku ku I wonder what kind of experiments her Ashikabi does ku ku ku."

"Who's Ashikabi does what experiments…Matsu-san?" questioned a purple haired mature woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothing a faint demonic visage appearing behind her.

"KYAAAA Miya-tan!" yelled a shaken Mastu trying desperately to cover the large computer monitor infront of her.

"Karasuba… has been winged." Miya stated.

"Y-yes she has this is worrying."

"Indeed it is now she is much stronger than before and if her bloodlust still clouds her thoughts she is more of a threat," Miya spoke sternly her eyes never moving from Karasuba's image on the screen, "Who is her Ashikabi?"

"I cannot find out even for me the data is encrypted too well, but it might take me a few days to two weeks at the very least…someone doesn't want us to know who he or she is." Mastu spoke as she moved her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose.

"Doesn't matter, if she becomes too much of a problem… I might have to move," spoke Miya as she got up leaving a shaken Matsu behind.

"Oh and Matsu-san…" Miya trailed off as to catch Matsu's attention a large demonic mask appearing behind her leering into Matsu's eyes, "Since you are living here for free, not even paying the electric bill you use so much of maybe you can pick up your lazy body and do the dishes you have so wonderfully left at your door for me to clean."

"Y-YES MIYA-TAN RIGHT AWAY!" shouted Matsu as she scrambled out of her hidden room to get the dishes washed. Miya's eyes never left the screen as she watched Matsu run off "I hope that you do not use your Ashikabi in the battle that is yet to come Karasuba."

"Are they all ready?" Minaka asked the computer screen that had a direct feed video link to Takami's office.

"Yes aside from number one zero eight all the others are ready for removal from the facility by next midweek approximation on day is slated on Wednesday but there is a sixty percent chance it will be on Friday." Came the reply from a smoking Takami.

"Excellent work Takami-chan I can hardly WAIT!" Minaka shouted as he turned off the link. _Yes show me the fate of this world and the destiny you choose my Sekireis and Ashikabis! NEXT WEEK IS GOING DOWN IN HISTORY OF MANKIND! _Screamed in his thoughts as he raised his hands at the unsuspecting city below him laughing manaically _YES just wait just wait a bit longer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN  
><strong>

I added a line break showing change of scene.**  
><strong>

**Chapter Four**

The clouds were pearly white, the air fresh somewhat akin to a refreshing summer's breeze carrying a slight aroma of dry leaves with it. Minato was currently lying on one of these fluffy clouds carefree just watching the world pass him by. He snuggled further into the softness digging his head into the cloud which strangely smelt of dried blood and water. _'Weird'_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes only to be met by the amused crimson ones of Kurasaba looking down at him a smirk slowly creeping on her face.

"So Minato-kun this is how you take advantage of a helpless woman in your house?" she asked looking straight at his now plum reddening face.

Minato slowly came to realization that the imaginary fluffly clouds were infact a very realistic anatomy of Karasuba that he would have never dreamt of violating in such a way. _'She is going to kill me!_' he thought as he scrambled off her chest quickly, and as a result knocking his head off the floor only to be dazzled.

Karasuba looked down at her now cowering Ashikabi. A strange but familiar feeling took over her, that strange mix of pleasure and sadness that he was still so scared of her. Slowly advancing with Minato slowly mirroring her advance with his retreat only to be halted by the sound of his back hitting the wall behind him, she watched him with great amusement as he darted his eyes at the closed door and her rapidly as if to escape whilst she was distracted, licking her lips she positioned her face to face with a now shivering Sahashi Minato.

"Errr... G-good m-morning Karasuba-san" Minato spoke the nervousness in his voice apparent. She was silent for a moment as she watched him rub the back of his scalp to ease whatever bump he might have from his trip.

Her hand slowly advanced as Minato clenched his eyes shut waiting for the impact, instead he felt her coarse hands slowly inspecting his bandaged torso, her slender finger slowly tracing his scar causing him to bite back a groan of pain. Minato opened his eyes to slowly look at her, _'Is she sad? I thought she'd be angry at me'_ he thought as he unconsciously brought his hand over hers, her eyes looking at him as he said "I'm alright Karasuba-san it doesn't hurt anymore." He could tell by the look that now flashed on her face that she wasn't convinced by his feeble attempt at making her feel better.

_'Hmmph what a weakling, why is he trying to make me feel better? I am the cause of these... but why is he so kind…acting like nothing happened?'_ her thoughts slowly formulating a suitable punishment for her Ashikabi. Freeing her hand from his gentle caress, she knelt infront of his form and spoke in a monotone with her eyes closed, "So Minato-kun you haven't answered the question."

The first thoughts that inhabited Minato's mind were the lunacy of placing the words defenseless and Karasuba in the same sentence. He had seen firsthand what she was capable of when she disarmed the thugs prior to her meeting he was sure if he or anyone else for that matter had attemped anything of the sort with her they wouldn't be in a very healthy state to say the least.

"I-I..." he began stuttering as his mind tried to think of a suitable excuse as to why he was resting on her bosom. The smile on her face grew larger as she brought her closer to his their noses merely inches away.

"Well I wonder how you are going to repay me for this?" she spoke as she reached for his chin and titled it upwards, "I had read something really interesting about the ancient eras of this pitiful planet, would you like to know Minato-kun?" Minato didn't really have a choice so he nodded as much as her hand could allow. "Have you heard of the samurai Minato-kun? It seems they had some..._interesting methods of punishment" _The latter of her sentence dripped with excitement as she reached for her nodachi. "EEHHHHHHHH" were the only words that came out of the tiny one person apartment in the small crowed part of Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Some people would think that being a president would days of lounging around a board room directing others to run the business, while the president could spend hisher days in other important vocations such as... such as..._'Taking over the world ofcourse!'_ smiled Minaka as his mind slowly drifted back to his beloved chief scientist droning on about something irrelevant to his grand designs.

"HEY!" the sounds of an irritated Takumi bringing him back to reality, "Quit your day dreaming you idiot! This is important!" she yelled slamming down a bundle of paper on his desk making Natsuo flinch at the sheer strength of the female, he wondered how the president was alive dealing with her sometimes but chose to keep his mouth shut as experience had taught him not to get on the wrong side of Sahashi Takumi.

"Yes of course my lovely Takumi-chan you always have my undivided attention", he spoke cheerfully watching a vein clearly exposed on her forehead. "Well then what do you propose we do about her?"

Minaka knew who Takumi was talking about and honestly he didn't care her being made no difference on the plan, "Let her do as she wishes her existence has no relevance to my plan, now Takumi-chan tell me hows that lovely son of yours is doing?" he spoke bringing his face closer to the scientist.

Natsuo embraced for the next exchange as he had seen this countless times before and knew his employer had learnt nothing with his interactions with Takumi-sensei albeit being a genius of his own accord. A loud sound of a fist meeting its target was heard from the presidential office, Minaka's secretary sighed heavily, picking up her handset calling for medical assistance.

* * *

><p>The purple haired beauty was sat meditating by the small but adequate back garden of a large house. Her mind clear from any thoughts almost serene, everything in her life now not a concern as her mind ascended to clarity, only to be directly disturbed by a cry, her closed eyes open wide her eye lashes fluctuating widely as her head turned towards the direct she had heard the cry. The sound wasn't one of despair but one of help, she looked around at the house, scanning for any irregularities but aside from the the two accounted for and Uzume-chan visiting her beloved, the sound was a mystery. Someone was in deep distress and calling out to her, she hadn't felt this strangely connected to someone in a very long time. Brushing off the offending thoughts as mere imagination Miya walked calmly back to the Izumo Inn and began her daily duties whilst making sure her 'tenants' and one free loader in particular had finished their morning chores for the day.<p>

The cramped room was bright; the atmosphere was ringing with the whirling computer fans trying to keep the electronic systems as cool as possible on a summer's morning. "DAMN!" yelled an irritated Matsu as she took off her spectacles and pinched the bridge of her nose in anger. The one thing she had prided herself in was her abilities to hack into any system on earth and here she was being treated like a child by the MBI databases. "This is stupid, their main core isn't this heavily fortified." she spoke out aloud to no one in particular as she placed her glasses back on continuing, "someone doesn't want me to know who this Ashikabi is!" Balling her fists in irritation she pouted childishly and exclaimed, "Kyaaaa! I really wanna know now!" Her red hair flaring up as her form was covered by some strange aura of determination.

"Want to know what? Hentai-glasses?" asked Miya who now stood behind her, much to the surprise of the former disciplinary squad member causing her to yelp in surprise and turn towards Miya trying to shield her screen.

"Mi-Miya-tan! How long have you been there? Matsu asked taken back by the sudden appearance of her Landlord and former leader cursing herself that she had let her slip through her defenses once too often.

"Long enough to know that you haven't gotten any closer to identifying Karasuba's Ashikabi." plainly stated Miya picking up a discarded blanket.

"Yeh, I dont know what to do..." Matsu trailed off as she turned to face her screens once again slowly typing.

"It is fine, we do not need to know whenever his mad plan starts we will wait and see how things turn out," Miya stated as she started folding Matsu's futon. "I know, but knowing your enemy is one of the best tactical advantages we can have Miya-tan, then ag...MI-MIYA-TAN!" yelled Matsu now looking directly into a demonic mask hovering behind Miya's head, its eyes narrowing down at Matsu as Miya spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Do you think I need an advantage against anything Minaka can throw at me? "Ofcourse not, we should just be a b..." started Mastu as Miya thrusted the folded blanket and futon in her hands. "Enough! Now finish clearing your room and clean the floors, its your turn today," Miya sternly reminded her as she watched Matsu scramble at a frightening speed out of her secret room, Miya turning her attention to the middle screen looking at Karasuba's face next to a greyed out image of a human, sighing slightly Miya walked out of the room her mind once again set on her domestic duties.

* * *

><p>There had been many situations where Minato had been tied down to a chair. Thinking back to his childhood days with Yukari, he recalled many situations where he had to humor the young girl in many of her so called 'games' which usually ended up with her tieing him up or using him as some mode of human transport. However this situation was a lot different, here he was tied by strong nylon ropes relative to the flimsy ribbons that his younger sibling used, in a chair with Kurasuba sharping her katana sat directly infront of him.<p>

"S-so Kurasuba-san, we can just forget this morning... right? Right?" asked Minato with a sheepish grin as a large sweat drop formed on his face.

"I don't think I can forgive you that easily Minato-kun," Kurasuba spoke as she smiled grimly keeping him as the center of her focus.

Minato had expected this from the Sekirei, although he was confused as to how they ended up in such a position last he could recall he had slept on the floor and she had taken his bed, and he had cram sch... '_crap! I forgot I have cram school today, I can't miss it otherwise I will be a ronin forever' _he thought to himself watching Kurasuba grinning. Just as he tried to form words there was a knock at the door, Kurasuba's facial expression changed that to of anger as he heard his landlord's voice yell out his family name.

The color dissipated from Minato's face as he struggled to get himself lose from the bindings Karasuba placed on him. "Please Karasuba-san, I have to go answer him," he pleaded with a face that would give puppies a run for their money.

Confused by the sudden knocking at the door and particularly at the fact that she didn't sense him earlier, Karasuba looked down at Minato who was trying his hardest to choked at the sight of her Ashikabi, resisting her inner thoughts at the sight of his pleading face.

"I'll get rid of him," stated Karasuba putting on a straight face disguising her emotions.

'Oh no, I have to stop her if she does anything I will be out of a home and I need this place…' Minato thought as he pleaded, "K-Karasuba-san please I need this place, I don't have a job and is ver…AHH!'

Minato was cut off by a soft judo chop to his skull by Karasuba who had lost her patience coupled with his face which was now teary eyed, "Fine do what you want," she said harshly as she sliced the rope with her sword freeing Minato in the process and stormed down to his room and shutting the door quietly.

He shot up from the chair momentarily pushing aside the lump on his head, and answered the door to reveal a very red faced portly man staring at him.

"Sahashi! Do you have someone in there with you?" enquired the hot faced landlord, turning his head around to look deeper into the cozy apartment.

"Hehe…nope no one in here but me" Minato chuckled nervously as he brought his hand up to scratch the small swollen spot at the top of his head.

Looking at him for a while and pondering whether to inspect his apartment or just leave, the landlord sighed and chose the latter, "Fine Sahashi. Remember your agreement, any females in the building and you are gone!" he yelled leaving without waiting for any response from his tenant.

"He seems like someone to exterminate," spoke Karasuba her breathe hot on his nape as Minato jumped at the sensation and the shock of not even hearing the woman walking up to his side much to Karasuba's amusement evident in her wide grin.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, your suspicious are correct she is nowhere to be found." Echoed the security personnel on the opposite end of the headset, acknowledging the information Takumi thanked the guard and focused back on getting the records up and running for the newly released priority Sekirei. Unfortunately the experimental number was the least of her worries and less so of the president besides her daughter was due any minute, hopefully well rested and ready to keep tabs on her stupid brother. Taking her eyes from the computer display she pushed her chair back and looked at the family photo she had kept from a previous summer when both of her children were younger.<p>

Looking at Yukari pulling on Minato's hair whilst the boy tried his best to not let the pain distort his face as he hugged her leg, smiling at the camera, Takumi looked at his face admitting to herself that aside from her harsh treatment of him which she believed for his own benefit Minato was her only son and she loved him more than his father and would keep the cold world she had aided in creating away from him.

"Sensei?" asked the research assistant to the silver haired doctor looking at a photo frame.

"Huh?" asked a startled Takumi shaken from her thoughts as she looked at the tall ashburn haired woman feeling guilty that she had no idea what her name was.

"There is a girl at the reception, Sahashi Yukari waiting for you Sensei," came the reply as the woman looked nervous as to addressing the person who had the invisible title of vice president.

"Thank you, tell reception I will be down right away," Takumi spoke as she turned back at her screen saving and closing down the terminal she had been working on. Hearing the assistant's footsteps getting quieter she took off her lab coat, revealing her pale pink sweater, opened her drawer and took out two lanyards one for her and one for Yukari she took one last look, rubbed Minato's head and walked out towards the lifts.

Yukari was sat in the lavish lobby of the richest company on the planet, and it showed she had been in awe since she entered the front entrance and was subject to many security checks, thankfully done by the female guards. _'This place is huge! I had no idea mom worked here…she must make a lot of money I should get her to raise my allowance heheh'_ she thought to herself eyes full of yen symbols as her mother's familiar voice cut her monetary scheming.

Yukari ran to her mother and engulfed her in a warm hug, with Takumi returning the hug smiling down at her daughter, "Let's go to the café, I'm sure you are hungry the hotel food can't be nice."

Yukari nodded in agreement, "Yeh it sucked! I hardly slept anyway knowing that stupid oni is out there being stupid,"

Takumi led her daughter down the marble floored hallways to the canteen, slightly shuddering at how similar Yukari was to her younger self. She had often questioned Minato's demeanor and personality knowing that it hadn't possibly come from her or his father. "Well I'll explain more when we get there, have you gotten that email I sent you about that flat I rented for you?"

"Yup I got it!" Yukari exclaimed as she reached in her bag and produced her phone scrolling down the list of emails as she showed it to her mother as proof, feeling proud of herself for being well prepared if it was oni-chan he wouldn't be this prepared.

"Good it is rented out for the duration of your entire study period, so you should be fine to concentrate on studying," Takumi spoke sternly as she rubbed her eyes slightly at the brightness of the canteen hall which for this time of day was barren of any people.

Yukari didn't reply as her mother sat down at a close table and placed an order of food on her pocket tablet and folded her hands infront of her. "So… I'm sure you know why I've asked you to move in earlier?"

Nodding at her mother's question she added rhetorically, "What has _he _done now," sighing as she spoke. Yukari's eyes light up as she heard her mother explain the situation but feeling that she was hiding something from her.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in the messy apartment Karasuba looked at the filthy place, thinking of how ridiculous it would be for her to live in here with her Ashik… <em>'live? What am I thinking me with that waste of flesh'<em> she shuddered at the thought not noticing her cheeks slowly becoming a light shade of red. Thinking again of the excuse Minato made for cutting her pleasure time short something about schooling or cramming or death by his mother, _'Just my luck not only is he weak, he is also a baby of this world…I wonder if Yume would have liked him, I wish I could show you him Yume, I'm sure you two would get on well...'_ A loud ringing cutting off her trail of thoughts as she got up and walked towards the source of the disturbance, picking up the small device she was handed at MBI before she left. Reading the message on the led she smirked as she donned the coat and leaped from Minato's bedroom window silently thanking the president for taking her mind off her Ashikabi.

The unknown figure leapt on a restaurant building getting her bearings right although it was pretty hard to miss the central MBI building but Akitsu's mind was getting as far away from that place since they had no use for her, and some of the researchers and even her personal examiner called her a discarded Sekirei. Akitsu's heart had never felt colder ironic for one that controlled ice. She felt a powerful energy pattern close by , and hid as she saw the one they called the dog of MBI speeding away not even glancing in her direction which hit her harder since it meant she wasn't even worth the trouble of investigating. Akitsu shook her head and leapt into the clear blue sky.

Sighing heavily she looked at the humans below her, she watched a couple holding hands and in turn she looked at her hand feeling empty she clenched it as hard as she could until her nails dug into her soft palm, wincing at the pain she scanned the area, and took off just as she tried to grab the next ledge her bloodied hand was too slipperly to grab on and she came crashing down into a dark alleyway covered in filth her white clothes now sporting the different flavors of whatever was in the bins at the time.

Akitsu just sat there her chest shuddered as let out a deep sigh, her facial expression never changing, as she contemplated just staying amongst the useless junk that she had fallen into it was after all where she belonged too.

'_No one would care if I died here… no one wants me like I am now… I am just another piece of junk used and discarded... taking what they wanted and threw me away...' _Akitsu thought as she brought her knees together and stared at the floor watching a trio of rats gnawing on a rotten piece of meat.

"Eerr.. Hello is someone there? Are you alright?" spoke a faraway voice near the alley.

Akitsu looked at the stranger as he walked slowly towards her, his posture slacked his eyes warm he looked young, what was someone like him calling out for her? Doesn't he know that she was broken another waste amongst a pile of rubbish. She watched him get closer to her as she struggled to get up; losing that battle she sat back down her arms giving way under her weight. She mustered all her remaining strength to ask him his name. "My name i…H-Hey!" was all she could hear as she blacked out in that dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Hello everyone again; first I must say I apologize for the long delay between chapters I has initially planned this for last week but I was caught up in some unavoidable matters, secondly your responses have been absolutely fantastic I would like to thank everyone who sent me private messages (sorry to the people I couldn't get back to), favorites and story subs (I would like to thank all of you personally). As many of you can tell I am new to Fanfiction and as such I am trying hard to keep content meaningful and true to what I had thought of doing as a story so please bear with me, lastly I wrote the story when I was on reserve duty but I was yanked into active airman duty the week after I had published the last chapter and only got off active duty two weeks ago and am still adjusting to being on standby again, I apologize and hope that you will continue to support me. I am also catching up to the anime and manga it's really good!

Finally please leave me a review/comment/ or just say Hi and be truthful when you review as it helps me improve my writing and lets me know what you love or hate, until next time Karasu out!


	5. Chapter 5

The day was hot, far hotter than any summer day should have been. Minato was walking to cram school with certain haste to his step, his grey messenger bag strapped a bit too tightly. He adjusted it to get the feeling in his right shoulder back. It was to be his first day, and he wanted to make a good impression after being shaken up by Karasuba, and then the landlord. He definitely felt he needed his mind to be preoccupied with something else. Minato rubbed the back of his neck as he walked, instantly feeling that familiar heat from the morning Karasuba spoke to him in such close vicinity.

His cheeks instantly reddened at the memory, _I wonder if she is alright…_

His train of thought was shattered by a sudden cacophonous noise that seemed to originate from a farther up the street. He looked around to see if anyone else amongst the sea of citizens noticed anything. It didn't seem to be the case as everyone merely carried on as if the sound went unheard.

He flicked his wrist and glanced at his watch, as though he needed a distraction.

_I have ten minutes to spare. I guess I could check it out_, he thought as his curiosity got the best of him. He approached the area he thought the loud crashing sound came from and quickly discovered a small, darkened alley sandwiched between a small eatery and a taller building he assumed was a bank. Gazing upon the poorly lit alley, a sudden cold fear gripped him, and he hesitated. He even thought about turning and leaving but his mind abruptly changed when he heard a soft sigh and the scraping of feet on a hard floor. He then knew there was someone there who needed help, and not being one to let someone suffer without aid, he mustered all his confidence and called out to the stranger.

"Err, hello? Um, is someone there? Are you alright?" Minato's voice wavered, and he immediately cursed himself for sounding so scared. The alley was damp and a foul stench hung heavily in the air like smog, amplified by the heat wave that was gracing Japan. He began to approach the shadowed figure and slowly, more of her features came into view. She was sitting down, legs held up to her chest, dressed in white. From what he could see, her breasts were barely covered, chains pushing the ample flesh together in magnificent cleavage. As she looked up at him with a bored expression, her light brown hair skimmed her forehead and her eyes were a dark shade, almost black. Minato gazed at her as she tried to stand up, stumbling. He acted instinctively and tried to catch her as he had done with Yukari—who in her youth had developed a fondness for climbing trees so he would stand beneath them in case she fell so he could catch her, or at least soften her landing with his body.

The first thing he noticed as he grabbed her was the coolness of her touch, a pleasant contrast to the environment. Her hand felt a slightly damp and he looked at her with concern, gently laying her head in his lap.

Akitsu hadn't expected this youth to come here. Perhaps he was looking for her?

_Could he be MBI? Has he come to eliminate me? Take me back for more testing—NO! I don't want to go back!_ She thought to herself, voicing her demand of his name.

"My name is—H-Hey!" Minato cried out as the strange woman passed out. He looked around, analyzing the area. Clearly it was no place for a person, let alone one who was injured, to stay in. Looking at his watch, the liquid crystal screen displaying 09:55 and knowing that there was no way he could make it into the first class unless he had some sort of instant teleportation device. Breathing in deeply, Minato reached into his messenger bag and extracted the lone water bottle he had saved for later without moving her head from his lap. He poured some of the cool fluid on the cloth and moved her hair out of the way of her forehead. What he saw made him gasp aloud at the sight of a large, red tattoo that covered almost the entirety of her forehead. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before but his rational mind just categorized it as some sort of cosplay thing and he got to work cooling her temperature, getting a small increase of her breathing as a response.

"Hey there, Miss," Minato addressed the slowly awakening female, shifting her head on his lap, "A-are you okay now?"

Akitsu's eyes fluttered open as she took in the surroundings, the smell instantly bringing her back to reality. Her eyes met jet black ones as she jerked up and moved away from the stranger, surveying her body for any abnormalities or any devices that MBI might have placed on her. With nothing out of place, she let out a breath of relief and eyed the young boy—who was so clearly scared of her—with a slight hint of confusion. She felt something damp on her forehead and she raised her hand to remove what she discovered was cloth. She was halted by his voice.

"N-No, keep it on there. I-It'll cool you down and—" sensing her confused look, he paused, "—so that you don't faint again, miss."

_Keep me cool? _The irony of what he said confused her, as was the sudden increase of temperature in her chest as she lowered her hand, leaving the damp cloth sticking to her forehead.

"Akitsu," She murmured.

"H-Huh?"

"They named me Akitsu."

Minato stood up, giving a very formal bow to the shorter female with a smile, "Nice to meet you. My name is Sahashi Minato, Akitsu-san."

Akitsu was taken aback by his formality, but her face never betrayed her emotions. It retained an exhausted expression as she pondered that this boy had called her by her first name, something only one other had done in the past.

_He didn't call me a number, nor a test subject. He isn't looking at me with hatred or as another object to experiment on, _she thought as she gazed into his eyes, watching his flesh take on a brilliant shade of red, _but I have seen many humans before; is he is different?_

"Likewise, Sahashi-san. Tell me," she asked, closing in the distance between them, "why are you here? I have no currency on me," she hesitated, a tinge of sadness leaking into her otherwise impassive voice, "Do you require my body?"

"E-E-EH?"

Minato was floored at Akitsu's straightforward question. S-She was so serious, keeping her face devoid of emotion. He stammered out nonsense as his brain tried to catch up with his body.

"N-No! No! I-I don't want anything from you in return!" he shouted bringing his hands to his face in an act of defence, whilst shaking his head side to side, _Yukari and Okaa-san told me about these kinds of city girls! _

"Why did you come to my aid?"

Minato brought his hands down, blinking owlishly as his stammering ceased, "I thought someone was in trouble and I wanted to help."

"I have informed you I have nothing to give you, so—"

"Akitsu-san! I don't want anything from you as payment. I helped you because I was afraid that you were hurt or worse. That's all."

Akitsu was stunned, but her face didn't show it. Beneath the stoic facade, there was conflict in her heart. For the first time in her existence, someone had done something nice for her without expecting anything in return. This youth, this boy ... he wanted nothing at all.

Minato looked at his watch again, the device confirming his fears that he had indeed missed the first class of the day and that the next would not begin for an hour and a half. With nothing left to do, he sighed before hearing a squealing grumble coming from Akitsu, who was just looking at him.

"D-Do you want t-to go eat something, Akitsu-san?"

"I have no money," was her monotonous response.

Minato smiled warmly, not noticing Akitsu's face brightening as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Its okay. The food is on me. I have some free time, and I'm sure you don't want to spend your day in here," he replied, gesturing to the current surroundings.

"We don't even have to walk far, this building next to us is a family restaurant so I guess we got really lucky," Minato exclaimed, pointing to the adjacent building with his thumb, "what do you say, Akitsu-san?" he asked. _There is no way she's eaten, she looks really pale. Well, then again, I don't have that much money left,_ he mused as he watched her nod in response. Taking her actions as a confirmation, he placed his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked towards the mouth of the alley way only to be stopped by something tugging at his jacket. Turning around he saw that Akitsu had gotten a hold of his shirt and was gripping it as he was moving. He noted the same sleepy look in her eyes, but also a small hint of something happy.

Minato entered the two wooden double doors with Akitsu in tow. It was a simple noodle bar with grilled meat and sushi displayed at the front counter, the chef working away in the back. Two waitresses talked to their respective customers. As the doors shut he noticed one of the men staring at him with a dark expression, no doubt because of Akitsu who was pressing her chest against his back, much to his dismay.

"Hey kid! You can't come here like that, take your girlfriend to a love hotel or something. We aren't that kind of place," the chef grumbled loudly from behind the noodle bar as he looked at the pair before him. A young kid with a well-endowed woman, raising his fist he closed his eyes in pain. _Lucky bastard! if only I was a couple of years you—_ as he was interrupted by his flat chested wife.

"Hey! You idiot! He has money, no need to turn them away! Just move them to the VIP room at the back," a black haired, forty something, motherly woman said as she emerged from the double screen door at the end of the cooking area.

"Tsk, damned flat-chested woman," the chef muttered under his breath, "Ayumi-chan!" he shouted as a dark haired girl came up to the counter, looking unfazed by the exchange between her employer and his wife.

"Take them to the VIP room and serve them," he grumbled as Ayumi smiled at a blushing Minato. She grabbed two menus from one of the tables, bowed, and escorted him and his companion through the same doors the chef's wife had come from. As they walked further into the restaurant, they could still hear the arguments between the wife and the owner.

"Don't worry about them, they are always like that," Ayumi chirped as she revealed a small room with a large table topped with plates, condiments, sauces and glasses.

Minato merely nodded, "Thank you, Ayumi-san."

"Not a problem," she replied, smiling as she watched Minato fumble to get seated whilst his female companion was still holding on to his shirt. She let out a small giggle as he finally managed to get her seated opposite him.

"So what will you have?" Ayumi asked as she produced a small notepad and a pen with a very pink and very furry top piece on it.

"I'll have the beef and pork ramen please," Minato said after looking through the menu, picking the least expensive dish. He was secretly hoping Akitsu would take it easy on his wallet.

"And yo—" Ayumi was cut off by Akitsu's monotone.

"I'll have whatever he has," Akitsu stated calmly, never taking her lidded eyes off Minato. He began to fidget at the attention.

"O-Okay. Any drinks today?" Ayumi continued.

"Can I get some apple juice please?" Minato asked, desperately trying to hide from Akitsu's piercing, sleepy gaze.

"The same for you, miss?" Ayumi asked, earning an affirmative nod for her efforts.

"Um, excuse me, but where are the restrooms?" Minato asked as he shifted in his seat, looking directly at Ayumi.

"Just go out of this room, turn left, and it's at the last door on the left, sir." Ayumi replied, as she continued writing down the order.

"Thank you," Minato muttered, standing up. He stopped as he heard the scraping of Akitsu's chair as she got up as well, "Akitsu-san, where are you going?" he asked,dreading the reply.

"Going with you, Sahasi-san."

"Y-you can't!" Minato exclaimed earning a giggle from Ayumi who had stopped to view the exchange.

"Why?" was the monotonous question.

"I-It's for men only! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, rushing out the door and leaving a very amused Ayumi with a confused Akitsu.

Akitsu was clearly not happy but pulled her chair back to the table. Ayumi decided to probe into the matter that didn't concern her, as was characteristic of the young waitress.

"Say, 'nee-san, do you like that guy?" Ayumi asked as she folded her arms.

Akitsu turned towards the petite waitress, "Like?"

"Yeah, you know, like as in do you love him?"

Love. She had certainly heard that word before, her adjuster had told her about it, about the bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei; the chains that unite the two together forever. Was Minato her Ashikabi? She couldn't trust anyone, no, she had been hurt too badly in the past. What if Minato was another just planning to use her, to later discard her after she had served her purpose? _I don't wish to be useless I want to be wanted, _although she answered Ayumi, "I'm not sure."

"He seems like a nice guy, not bad looking either. A bit shy though! I usually like them more confident, but if you aren't with him then maybe I'll ask him for hi—"Ayumi was interrupted by the cold voice of Akitsu.

"No, he might be my Ashikabi."

"Ashi—?"

"Yes, he might be my eternal partner."

"OH! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you two were on an omiai! Well has he asked you yet?"

"Asked what?"

"You know, to be your Ashi—whatever you said?" Ayumi squealed like a young girl who just told her crush her feelings.

"No, I will ask him."

"Hey come on now, you have to let him do the work! Make him want you," she tried to explain the severity of the situation, "Use your stuff!" she exclaimed as she gestured proudly towards her chest.

Akitsu looked down and frowned, "Want me," she murmured as the door opened to reveal Minato.

"Oh! Well I have to go now, I'll get your order in!" Ayumi smiled as she gave Minato a thumbs up and a wink as she left the room.

Minato raised an eyebrow as the energetic waitress left and took his seat feeling the glare of the girl across from him. _I wonder if I did the right thing, this is the first time I have ever invited a girl to a restaurant that wasn't Yukari or Okaa-san, _he thought as he nervously coughed to ease the tension.

* * *

><p>Karasuba was getting anxious. The mission that the director had sent her to had no enemies to cleave, no lives to take, and no blood to shed. He knew that she wouldn't go on any missions that lacked prey, and here she was infiltrating a barren facility looking for a data disc or something. She didn't care, this was extremely boring. Defeating the facility's robotic defence posed no threat to her, but most of all, no satisfaction of having another's life in her hands or hearing anguished cries as she humoured her victim before ending another worthless life.<p>

"Hmph, what a worthless planet!" she growled as she punched in the passcode and inserted the USB that Minaka had given her, watching the screen as it started transferring data to the MBI facility.

As the data bar slowly expanded towards complete, her mind was empty of any thought. She found that emptiness slowly filling with Minato; everything about him angered her, and he was the complete opposite of what she wanted in an Ashikabi. _But he is really kind, and sweet and that nervous laugh, that cowering face is so adora—what the hell? _

She snapped out of her thoughts and kicked a nearby computer terminal into the steel wall. _I have to get these sickening thoughts out of my mind. I am just using him—using him! Damn it, I don't need love! I am the exception to all other Sekirei! I will surpass number one! ... but he said he wanted me._ She placed her palm against her warm cheeks before a loud siren broke her thoughts of Minato.

INTRUDERS ALERT…UNAUTHORIZED DATA TRANSFER IDENTIFIED…ALERTING FACILITY HEAD…CONNECTION UNSUCCESFUL…NOTIFIYING NATIONAL GUARD…NOTIFICATION SUCCESSFUL…ETA TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY NINE SECONDS…ALL FACILITY PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE…

As she looked at the speaker, Karasuba smirked and unsheathed her nodachi. Looking at an imaginary person in the distance her eyes narrowed.

"Yume, I hope you're watching. Today is going to be a good day."She started walking towards the front of the facility, her enhanced sight revealing three army freights of soldiers rapidly approaching. Her expression twisted into one of macabre excitement she went to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you from, Akitsu-san?" Minato asked as he split a pair of chopsticks and began to stir in some sauce into his large bowl of ramen with Akitsu mimicking his actions.<p>

"I don't know, but I was in a large facility," she replied, putting down her chopsticks. She removed his handkerchief and pointed towards her tattoo, "I was given this there."

"That tattoo? I never noticed it, but it looks very nice on you," Minato commented, slurping the watery soup base of the meal.

"Are you blind?" Akitsu asked Minato who started choking at the question.

"N-no, Akitsu-san! I think it looks very nice on you, I…"

Akitsu cut him off, her voice carrying a frightfully familiar severity, "Do you not think it is hideous? It is a mark that I am broken and useless, it is a mark of no one wanting me."

Minato was shocked to say the least, firstly the fact she perfectly mimicked Okaa-san's voice right down to the severity and secondly that her voice—for the first time in all his knowing her—had a very distinct sorrow in it. The first thing he was taught about women was to respect them and make them happy, and boy had he learned that the hard way when Yukari started crying and punched him in a very private place, not to mention the hours of lectures and scolding from Okaa-san and Obaa-san.

"Y-You aren't useless!" he stuttered when Akitsu looked up from her bowl, coughing, "Everyone has uses! So please, Akitsu-san, never say you are useless or broken."

"I—"

"I've been really useless lately. I've let down my family a number of times, but I'm still trying hard to be useful because I believe that everyone is special and we all have a purpose. There is always someone who cares wants us, so we both have to try hard, Akitsu-san," he said, smiling as if he was talking to a stubborn Yukari. _Why am I telling her this? I have no right to tell her this! Maybe I overstepped my boundaries ... maybe she thinks I'm some sort of weirdo! She must—_ his thoughts ceased as a soft palm pressed against his cheek. He barely noticed the coldness of her touch, gulping nervously as Akitsu looked straight at him.

His cheek shivered at her touch, but her Sekirei heart was racing faster and faster. Her icy interior was slowly melting as she began to close the distance between the two of them, her eyes peering into his deep pools of black. His voice had been laced with sincerity; something she hadn't ever experienced before. Here was someone who was honest with her, no strings attached to his words, no experimentation that would cause her pain or leave her broken forever, no adjusters promising her an Ashikabi who would care and love for her with all their heart for all eternity, and especially no one to watch her shed icy tears when she realised that the one dream she had of an Ashikabi had been torn away from her for the greater good for her siblings. _I want no more pain, I want to be needed. Please don't reject me. Please want me. Please—please don't throw me away, Sahashi Minato. _Her thoughts raced faster than her heart, long past the point of no return.

"I brought you some refills for your dri—oh my."Ayumi stopped as she took a deep breath at the sight of Minato and Akitsu's lips almost touching, "I'm sorry! So sorry! Please take your time!" she exclaimed, exiting faster than she's entered.

Akitsu removed her hand from his face and sat back down as if nothing had happened, knowing that she was close to asking Minato—something that she had no right to be—she couldn't produce a Norito if Minato was ever in trouble. She physically couldn't return the favour and aid him. Her heart throbbed painfully, her eyes stinging as she rubbed them.

"W-What did she mean by 'take your time?'" Minato moaned, his hand feeling the cold spot that Akitsu's hand once occupied.

Suddenly before either of them could discuss anything his phone went off. Hastily and clumsily, he frantically answered.

Akitsu watched with amusement as Minato stuttered numerous apologies to the caller on the other end as she finished the last of her ramen. She held her glass of apple juice, discretely cooling it to more pleasant temperatures.

"I'm sorry! But I have to get to cram school, Akitsu-san. Don't worry about the bill, I'll pay as I leave. Again, I'm really sorry! But I'll hopefully see you around, and please don't lose hope! You aren't useless, please believe me! Do you have somewhere to go? Eep! Sorry I have to really go or Okaa-san really will kill me," Minato stammered, hardly taking a break to breathe as he grabbed his bag and tore out of the restaurant, leaving a very lonely Akitsu behind.

Running past many people and bumping into quite a few of them, Minato yelped apologies as he hurried to cram school, earning strange looks from the two guards at the large twin gates. The two story building was easy enough to navigate, and thankfully his class was on the ground floor. Two doors from the main entrance, he quietly thanked the Gods for the location of his class. He flashed his identification card to the secretary at the reception and made his way to class, hoping that no one would be there. Against his prayers, the class was full but the teacher was still absent. The other students paid him no mind, as all of them were here together to rectify their past mistakes and not getting into university, as well as a few studious university hopefuls. He spotted an empty seat right next to the window that gave him a clear view of the school gates and the road just in front of it. He heard the rustling of the metal chairs the students getting up to greet their sensei and Minato followed suit. With a quick introduction the lesson began.

Akistu had been stalking Minato ever since he had left the restaurant. It had been quite a scene when he left, as the entire room they'd once occupied had suddenly been encased in a fine, shining layer of ice. Her powers were functioning subconsciously, and the only reason she could fathom was the sudden pang of sadness that hit her at his hasty retreat.

She watched him stumble into people and apologize as he rushed along and a warm fire began to burn hotly in her chest. Her mind emptied of everything but thoughts of Minato.

_Is this what it feels like to find my Ashikabi-san? I wish to see him more, I want to be near him ... but I have nothing to give him. I am of no use, I am worthless._

She cursed MBI for making her a dysfunctional product; she had finally found someone she wanted and her body was broken. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling every pore of her body heating up to the point of pain. She froze her arm with the other, watching in shock as the icy coating slowly evaporated. _I can watch him from afar. That should be good enough. He wouldn't want me, not when I'm like this._

The class was relatively quiet, leaving Minato to absorb everything and answer every question with prefect answers, causing even the teacher to be speechless as he couldn't have explained it better himself. Minato's ears picked up the chattering of his classmates.

"Hey, look at that beauty!"

"Hey, she has bigger breasts than you, Yasuki!"

"Hey! Sh-shut up Amami!"

Minato was facing his classmates as they pointed behind him. Turning around, he let out a loud shriek. Akitsu was right there, staring at him with those half-lidded, sleepy eyes of hers as she clutched at her chest. Movement caught his eye and he noticed the school security making their way towards her.

_I have to get her out of here before they discover she has no idea where she is from! No way will I let them send her away!_ He grabbed his belongings, giving a quick bow to the teacher.

"I-I'm very sorry but I have to go!"

With that, he sprinted towards the doors.

Akitsu's heart sank as she watched Minato run away. The others in the room were of no concern to her, her special person had run away. Her frustration building, the ground around her rapidly dropped to sub-zero temperatures. Unconsciously, her entire right sleeve turned into a sharp ice blade as the only thing swirling in her mind was sorrow.

"Hey! Hey you!" one of the portly guards yelled, "hey! I'm talking to you, so snap out of it!" he shook her violently.

"Usimara-san, what's—what's happening to your hand?" the guard's partner yelped, pointing at his fellow guard's digits. A layer of frost had formed on three of the five and the guard he quickly snapped his hand back from the female's shoulder to let out a scream of pain.

"Get away from me. Only my Ashikabi has the permission to touch me," her monotonous voice resounded through the empty yard as a white aura swirled around her. It faded immediately as Minato's hand wrapped around hers and tugged her at full speed out of the gates and into the nearby park. He sat her down on a vacant bench in the primarily empty park. The only sounds around them were the ambience of nature and the heavy breathing of a worn out Minato. Akitsu stayed silent, unsure of what to say or how to act. Once again, Sahashi Minato had left her bewildered by his actions, although deep down inside she felt something strange, foreign, and wonderful rising up inside of her.

Minato was first to break the silence amongst the cicada's song, "Are you alright, Akitsu-san?" he panted.

"I am fine."

"Thank God! I-I saw one of them grab you a-and," he paused, murmuring, "I was really scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of I would ha—"

"No! It's all my fault! I knew you had no idea where you were, and I still left you all alone in that place! I had no idea you'd end up at my cram school a-and that man nearly hurt you! I'm really useless," he cried, "I'm so sorry, Akitsu-san." Minato lowered his head in shame.

She turned to look at him and was about to speak but froze, her usually sleepy eyes widening as she noticed droplets of water leaving his eyes.

_He is crying for me—someone he has only met for a few hours. He cares without knowing my past, and his heart is pure. I-I ... _THUMP!_ I can't wait—_THUMP!—_any—_THUMP!_—more! I wish to stay—_THUMP!—_even if I have—_THUMP!—_flaws!_

Akitsu's heart sped up uncontrollably as she placed her hand gingerly against Minato's chin, catching his stray tears. He looked up to see Akitsu's face mere inches away from his own, but before he could speak she captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Too shocked to speak he responded clumsily, biting her lower lip on accident as she kissed him with more ferocity than he could handle. It wasn't long before he was out of breath again. Slowly pulling back from him, Akitsu recited the same words Karasuba had said on that fateful evening.

"My name is Akitsu and I may not be like other Sekirei, but I have finally found you, my one and only Ashikabi-sama." She said giving him a sincere smile, one that was very striking if not strange to see on Akitsu; a smile that was only for her Ashikabi-sama.

"I'm glad, but just call me Minato," he replied as she wiped his face dry with her sleeve, inadvertently causing him to sneeze.

"As you wish, Minato-sama."

"Just Minato is fine."

"Of course, Minato-sama."

"No need for the –sama. I'm not that high ranking, Akitsu-san," Minato flushed, shivering as he suddenly felt cold on a summer's afternoon.

"I will bear that in mind, Minato-sama."Akitsu replied, shifting and inadvertently offering a clear view of her bountiful cleavage.

Coughing slightly at the sight and blushing he turned away as he tried to distract his mind from his new companion. His phone suddenly rang, he quickly checked the caller ID, revealing it to be Yukari. Puzzled, he answered it and was alarmed by her very loud voice on the other side, coupled with what seemed to be a lot of machines at work.

"Stupid Onii-san! Pick up the phone on the first ring! Don't make your super cute imouto wait for you!" his sister yelled

"H-hello, Yukari. It's a surprise to get a call from you," Minato stuttered as Akitsu closed the distance between them, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? You sound weird. You aren't having any weird thoughts or doing some weird things, are you, Onii-san?" his little sister asked, uncertainty wavering in her voice as she tapped her fingers.

"N-No! I'm fine! Really, I am!" He was still getting used to Akitsu's invasion of his personal space.

"Hmph! Well whatever you're hiding from me, I'll find out," she drawled and Minato could picture her devious grin in his head, "anyway I'll make this quick. I'm coming to visit you in a few days, so be happy! A first time university entrant unlike you ronin-onii! Bye-bye!"

Akitsu felt the shudder from Minato and lifted her head from his shoulder, "Is everything alright, Minato-sama?"

"Akitsu-san, I think my life is over," he gulped as he recalled Karasuba with Yukari, and now with Akitsu in the same place under the same roof.

"Is there anything I can do to aid you?"

"I don't think even God can save me, Akitsu-san, but thank you for your concern."

"So Minato-sama, where to now?" Akitsu asked as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What are we to do or go now?" She asked with a flat tone, facing him.

"You mean you are staying with me?" asked a very nervous Minato.

"Yes, Minato-sama,now and forever I shall be by your side, everywhere you go so shall I," she stopped, her voice becoming small and quiet, "Do you not want me, Minato-sama?"

Almost immediately Minato apologized, "No that's not what I meant! I want you, Akitsu-san, for as long as you want me," his voice trailed off as a mental image of Karasuba came into view, her nodochi unsheathed, eyes wide open, and an evil grin calling out his name.

"... I think I'm going to lie down for a while, Akitsu-san," he murmured, eyes rolling up into his head as he fainted from the mental image of his impending doom.

Akitsu caught his head and placed it in her lap, gently brushing away some of his strands of hair that covered his face. Leaning down, she captured his lips in a quick kiss and she whispered in his ear.

"Rest well, Minato-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank my awesome Beta Amputation for being patience and bearing with me. I'd also like to thank everyone for the likesfavs/and subs they have motivated me to continue with this story. As always I'll answer the major question I've been getting which is is the story dead or not ? the answer to this is no I will continue but bear with the updates. Please, leave reviews so I can learn and know what people are feeling towards this story. Till next time Karasu out !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the delay but my beta had horrendous computer problems and time issues that were unavoidable, but better late then never.

As a form of apology I will try and answer some of the questions posted in reviews, I am sorry in advance if I didn't get to your question.

OgaShaw- I do try and extend the length but I end it where I believe is the best time to do so, but I will try to increase the length of these chapters.

RykOakwine- I tried to keep it as close to the anime as I could.

The Clown King Of Chaos – Thank you for the nightmares about your avatar, I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Grinja – I will apologize for the lack of Karasuba in chapter 5, but I can assure you it was no oversight.

Animeflutist – Honestly I haven't thought much about that but I think I will have to work hard to make it believable wherever they go…(hopefully it works out!)

Reishin Amara – ⊙▂⊙

Special thanks to Amputation, my very tired and hardworking beta for coming through in the end.

I would like to thank the reviewers/subs/favs/people who pm'd me about this story. This has motivated me to keep going at it. As always please feel free to leave me feedback good or bad I welcome any way to improve on my little story.

Till next time Karasu out!

* * *

><p>Speeding towards the MBI central tower, Karasuba felt a bubbling contentment regarding her day's activities. She had not only successfully finished her mission, but she had also managed to satisfy her bloodlust. Her grin grew wider as she reminisced on her marvelously executed massacre as she approached the president's balcony, the doors already open towards the one who was supposed to wing her.<p>

"I see you were successful, Karasuba-chan," Minaka's ecstatic voice rang out, not looking up from his computer.

Eyes twitching but never losing her smile, she replied harshly, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Whoa-ahhh! So scary!" the president cried, gesturing to the man sitting in front of him, "But still as loyal as ever, now I have a supris—" Minaka stopped mid sentence at the retreating echo of Karasuba's footsteps, "—hey! Wait, don't you want to see the new disciplinary squad recruits I have chosen?" he shouted after her, a disappointed pout on his lips.

She jumped on top the steel railing, her black hair swaying in the midnight breeze with her white haori following suit. Twisting her body, she gave a maniacal grin and simply stated, "No," before leaping into the moonlight. Her dramatic actions earned a sigh from Minaka and an arched brow from Natsuo.

"We can always wait for another time, Sir," Natsuo coolly commented in a feeble attempt to comfort his employer.

"I just hope she approves of them. If so, then you may wing them. However, if she doesn't like them, well," here he paused; shrugging his shoulders, "she has a tendency to…" he trailed off, staring into nothingness.

Natsuo didn't press the matter. He was already aware of the Black Sekirei's notoriety and her questionable … preferences.

* * *

><p>Akitsu felt Minato stirring on her lap, snuggling closer and burying his head against her stomach. She was unsure of the appropriate reaction to his actions, but recalled a memory of an adjuster patting the head of a very young blonde Sekirei. She found it a suitable response and she was rewarded for her efforts when Minato shifted, lazily opening his eyes. He was dazed before he was suddenly drowning in Akitsu's scent; an earthy but icy-crisp aroma that reminded him of the wintertime. As he came to recognize his position, he shot up in surprise, promptly stumbling and falling smack onto the park's thick grass. He attempted to sit up, stammering apologies to Akitsu for his uncouth behavior but his motor skills were still fuzzy from slumber. In his haste to make amends for behavior he may or may not have been guilty of, he didn't quite realize that his second Sekirei's expression never changed from her standard, placid gaze.<p>

"Minato-sama, you have no reason to apologize. You have done nothing to warrant an apology," she relayed dispassionately. In a smooth motion, Akitsu stood from her seat on the bench, offering Minato her pale hand.

"T-thanks, Akitsu-san," he replied with a smile, accepting the delicate appendage without noticing the slight rosy hue blooming on her cheeks. Looking around, he reached into his pocket to take a quick look at the time his cell phone displayed on the LCD screen. Glancing back at Akitsu, he noticed his second Sekirei staring at his and her intertwined fingers. Inwardly, she mused that the heat he was generating was a nice contrast to her perpetually icy touch.

Minato quickly retracted his hand thinking she didn't like the contact, smiling gently, "Sorry, I didn't realize. Let's go home, Akitsu-san."

Already missing his touch she could only nod at the command, watching as Minato placed his messenger bag around his shoulders. As he walked on she fell into place just behind him, but over time Akitsu increased her pace so she could walk beside Minato. Glancing discretely at the one she liked to consider her Ashikabi, she noticed he was lost in deep thought as they walked on, a slightly faraway look in his usually warm eyes. She decided against inquiring about it, assuming he was probably worried about the call he had received earlier.

Minato's head spun at the thought of what awaited him at his flat. It was, without a doubt, an impending doom; not only did he have to sneak Akitsu past his crazy old-man landlord, he had the ever-violent Karasuba to answer to. His face slowly lost its color as flashes of what she'd done because he'd merely touch her chest. A fierce shudder shot down his spine.

Noticing his obvious fear and discomfort, Akitsu linked her arm with Minato's.

"Are you cold, Minato-sama?" she asked, her usually dispassionate voice laced with concern. Her heart told her repeatedly to prove herself useful so he would have reason to keep her close. She knew people so easily tossed her aside for her unbroken sisters in the past. Her only real fear was that her Minato would do the same. She readied herself to be shaken off, but to her surprise the one she considered her Ashikabi didn't pull away. A slightly uncomfortable look passed over his face at the close proximity, but Akitsu didn't mind because she could stand beside her special person. He wasn't pushing her away and that was enough for her. She rejoiced silently in that fact.

"No, Akitsu-san, I'm fine," he said while offering her a smile.

Akitsu's heart fluttered in her chest, and she wondered if this was what the adjusters meant it felt like when a Sekirei met their Ashikabi. In the present moment, her past was no concern. All that mattered was Minato with her in her own world.

Picking up his languid pace, Minato took the longest possible route to his flat, hoping that he could evade the landlord with the knowledge of the old man's nightly ritual of drowning himself in cheap liquor. That way he could avoid getting questioned about his female companion—why the crazy geezer didn't want any females in the block housing was beyond him but a question he would leave unasked since he valued his current albeit tiny living space far too much to risk.

The walk was thankfully mostly quiet, but that was in part for the ever-quiet Akitsu, as he'd discovered during their lunch together. He didn't mind the silence and appreciated the company. Being alone in the city and separated from his mother whose occupation was still a mystery along with a lack of close friends made him lonely sometimes. Her company was a welcome change. Akitsu released a quiet, content sigh while tightening her grip on his arm. He chanced a look at the pale Sekirei and was rewarded with a bittersweet expression dancing across her usually impassive features. Minato gulped when she caught him looking, muttering apologies that only managed to confuse her.

Their quiet journey came to an abrupt and terrified end when the sound of the landlord's inebriated slurring echoing down the street struck Minato still. He swallowed in nervousness, feeling the sweat bead on his forehead and hands, despite the perpetual cold that radiated from the icy Sekirei beside him. He would be in deep trouble if the drunken geezer recognized him with Akitsu, and likely be evicted. Quickly looking around the street in a desperate search for someplace to hide, he grew more nervous when there were no machines or any alleyways to duck behind or into. Crap.

Akitsu immediately picked up on his nervousness, "What is wrong, Minato-sama?"

"M-My landlord is coming this way," he quietly replied, facing her with wide, desperate eyes, "and if he finds us, I'm sure I'll get kicked out of my flat!"

The Ice Sekirei's enhanced eyesight focused in on the short, unappealing man almost immediately even in the imposing darkness, watching his awkward gait toward them while holding a can and a plastic bag. Her eyebrow arched delicately in distaste, wondering how the strange man could be considered a threat.

"What do you wish me to do, Minato-sama?"

He was desperately looking around, "W-We have to hide! I-I can't be seen this close to the flat with you!" he whispered, panic clear as day on his face.

Skimming through overheard conversations amongst MBI facility employees, she remembered something a blonde female had relayed to other giggling females while Akitsu was still imprisoned within that glass cylinder. Letting go of Minato's arm, she easily closed the gap between, earning a confused look from the young man.

"A-Akitsu-san?" he questioned quietly, unsure of her actions. He didn't get an answer when she pushed him against the nearest wall, pulling his head down so she could capture his lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Minato was momentarily stunned, and the delicious feeling fogged his mind. He let out a pleasured sigh into her mouth as she pressed herself even closer to him. His bag dropped unceremoniously to the ground and his arms hesitantly came up to rest just above her hips. They made the perfect image of a pair in desperate love to any onlookers. The ruse worked perfectly on the inebriated landlord, who merely grumbled something unintelligible but probably disapproving and walked off in his stupor away from the flats. Hearing a soft sigh, Minato snapped his eyes open as he remembered himself, staring down at the lovely, pale face of his second Sekirei still kissing him. The sight was dangerously arousing and growing hotter by the second. He abruptly but gently pulled away from her, stammering apologies even though she had initiated the intimacy, regardless of the falsehood. Silently, Minato violently cursed whoever had brought this lovely disruption upon his quiet happy life.

Somewhere in MBI, Minaka shuddered.

Akitsu analyzed the one she considered her Ashikabi and his shy nature curiously. She had just held him in a very strange position but enjoyed it. Pushing the thoughts to the side for the moment, she decided to ask him about it another time. He held her hand as he led her up a set of stairs, opening a door and pulling her gently into a very small, cluttered room.

"Home at last! Um, sorry about the mess," Minato chuckled nervously while dumping his bag onto the small table present in the room. He released her hand immediately after realizing he still held it and quickly distracted himself by shoving empty boxes of ramen and papers aside to make room for her. He glanced at Akitsu, smiling and motioning for her to take a seat. She glanced around with a stern expression before finally taking the proffered seat and adjusting herself. She looked on in disguised wonder as Minato pulled out some text books and began to take notes and study quietly.

For the most part, the Ice Sekirei was content just sitting there watching him, even after he had explained to her that it was boring and offered her food and drink. Akitsu was happy just being near him. Time flew by and she noticed him stealing glances at her, probably embarrassed that she was watching him. She took the silence and his distracted state as time to more closely examine him and familiarize herself with his normal mannerisms. She decided that he was perfect after a time. Even the way his nose wrinkled when he struggled at whatever he was doing everything about him was perfect, not that she would ever tell or show him that. She surmised it must have been late as she watched him slowly fall asleep on top of his papers, his cheek pressed against the text book pages. His warm breath and soft snoring contrasted against the cool draft emitting through the open window. Akitsu froze, snapping her gaze discretely towards an open window.

_That window wasn't open before … _

A gleam of sliver shone against the moonlight that was filtering in through the open window and she immediately scented danger. She reacted immediately, easily hefting Minato in her arms and escaping out the apartment door. Minato slept on.

But he didn't sleep for long. The cold air woke him and he slowly opened his eyes, looking down. Seeing the streets moving at a blur underneath him, he let out a horrified scream. He knew immediately by the chill emitting from the arms of his carrier that was being held by Akitsu and the thought calmed him minutely. The proximity of his face to her breasts sent a red-hot blush from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He looked up instead.

"Hello, Minato-sama. I apologize for awakening you during such a poor situation," the Ice Sekirei said dispassionately, her gaze never straying from the space in front of her.

"Uh, Akitsu-san, where … exactly are we going?" he asked hesitantly, looking down and going from cherry red to paper white with nausea and fear.

"We are being pursued, Minato-sama," she replied without missing a beat, "I will protect you from harm. Prepare yourself; we will have to continue the escape on foot soon as we are running out of time." Her face was stoic.

"O-okay," Minato murmured in reply, not really understanding the situation.

He was jolted slightly in his Sekirei's grasp as she landed in an empty construction site. She gently set Minato on his feet before twisting her torso to stare distantly at the perceived, unknown enemy.

"We have to hurry, Minato-sama. She is closing distance and will be—!" Akitsu released a slight breath that sounded almost like a gasp to Minato's untrained ears as she stared at the dark female standing in the center of a small crater only a few steps ahead of the two of them. It was a Sekirei; her moonlight hued ponytail swung slightly from her previous momentum and her pale, delicate-looking but deadly left hand clenched tightly on her sword's sheath, the wood creaking under her strength. In her other equally deadly hand she held a nodachi, the reflective surface of the blade shone from the light of the moon. The vermillion eyes of an enraged MBI dog promised death.

It would be an understatement to say that Karasuba was furious. She had sped her way back to Minato's house so she could continue punishing him for his frailty, only to be greeted by the scent of another Sekirei. She was well aware of the stupid boy's lack of backbone, nor rationale to associate with another female, let alone a Sekirei and thus the only thing that made sense was that he was captured. With his weakling body she was sure that he hadn't put up much resistance, although what boggled her the most was that why was a Sekirei was attacking an Ashikabi directly.

"_Unless … no it can't be that bastard Izumi! I will find him if Minato is harmed and smear his entrails across Tokyo! _ She snarled like a caged animal within the safe confines of her thoughts, stalking towards the unknown Sekirei.

It would also be an understatement to say Akitsu was afraid. She shielded Minato from the infamous Sekirei, her face schooled into its usual stoic expression and betraying none of the terror that was threatening to spill over inside her. She had heard that Number Four thrived on her enemies' hatred and basked in their fear; her sadistic reputation was more than infamous at MBI. She was one of the only Sekirei to have slaughtered seven adjusters for even implying she be civil. She had certainly slaughtered them, and in the most brutal way possible, having taken the time to ensure that passage into the next life was as painful as it could have been. Shuddering inwardly, Akitsu could only imagine what was awaiting her and the one she considered her Ashikabi, although the Ice Queen's mind had been made up long before Number Four showed up. She would protect Minato even if it meant the loss of her life. Anything to be useful.

Minato for the most part was confused. The only thing he could see was Akitsu's back, as it seemed she was shielding him from whatever made that sound. Curious, he looked around her but Akitsu held an arm in front of him, stopping him from going any further. But he didn't need to. Right there before him was Karasuba and her enraged expression face was terrifying infuriated. He could literally feel the hatred pouring off her in volatile waves, but it was aimed at—_Oh, no! Akitsu-san!_ His thoughts were halted by the familiar sound of the enraged, moonlight-haired female's voice, the metal clink of a katana being prepped piping in a harmony.

"Minato-kun, step away from that Sekirei,' she ordered, her words causing Akitsu to flinch.

"Karasu—" Minato started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Shut up and get away now," she ordered again, her voice calm but poisonous. Her idiot Ashikabi didn't know the danger he was in …

Akitsu took the opportunity offered by their communication to prepare, taking the moisture from the air and slowly forming a blade of brilliant ice on her arm. Readying, she addressed the Black Sekirei with conviction.

"You will not harm Minato-sama."

Karasuba's eyebrows rose at the familiarity in the defective Sekirei's voice, "Do not speak of Minato-kun in a casual tone, broken number."

This was bad. Minato knew Karasuba really would attack Akitsu if this hypothetical alpha female dominance thing continued any longer. But the worst part was that it seemed like he was the cause of their dispute. His heart sank at the thought of either of them getting hurt because of his own ignorance. There was no way he was going to let that happen, and slowly he lowered Akitsu's arm that from blocking his way.

Karasuba's vision settled on the closeness of the two and suddenly something inside of her snapped. Her mind only saw what she wanted to see, filling her chest with a strange emotion.

_She is holding him_,_ that broken toy is holding my Minato-ku—wait _my_? When was _he_ mine?_

She lowered her head slightly, her feathery bangs shrouding her eyes as she grinned.

_That's right. Minato is mine and _only mine_! I will dismember that appendage she touches him with before tearing her head from her shoulders. _

Not really understanding the alien emotions swirling within her mind, all Karasuba knew was that someone else was touching Minato. Minato was her rightful property. She needed him to stay with her until the end; until the pathetic excuse for a planet was engulfed in a hurricane of chaos and despair in its destruction.

The air around the two women stopped, becoming entirely silent and eerie. A heartbeat passed. Akitsu formed an ice barrier around her, but Karasuba already moved both hands on her nodachi with lighting fast speed so fast that even the most advanced of Sekirei would struggle to follow her movement. Images of the broken number dead and cold filled her mind as she lunged, her razor sharp blade poised to slice anything in its way. Releasing a blood curdling war cry, Karasuba's muscles tensed as she her arms flew back, preparing to stab the one threatened to steal away the potential of her wings.

"Karasuba-san! Stop!" Minato yelled in fear, stepping in front of Akitsu.

The perpetual stoic expression was torn from her countenance, panic rising within her as she witnessed the one she considered her Ashikabi recklessly shield her from one of the strongest Sekirei in existence. It was too late to retract the strike and Karasuba's eyes widened in fear, black pupils shrinking within her red irises as she stared at the innocent face of Minato directly in her line of fire. The image of his eyes clenched shut as he spread his arms wide as he stood before her target in his pathetically awkward protective stance. With a quick flick of her wrist she diverted her blade away from his heart and upward.

"Minato-sama!" Akitsu cried out, her fear for her beloved one rising to uncontainable heights. The ground underneath his feet frosted over with a thin layer of ice, spattered with red like paint on a canvas.

Minato opened his eyes, staring directly into the vast vermillion sea of Karasuba's eyes, noticing a hint of fear as he felt a sting on the side of his face. Karasuba's rage slowly melted into a mixture of confusion and despair.

_That stupid, idiotic, foolish … kind, selfless—!_

Her thoughts cut off as her hand slowly rose towards his face, her heart wrenching in his chest at his flinch, blood sluggishly oozing down his chin from the cut she had given him across his cheek bones. Facial wounds always did bleed to excess … all at once, Yume's face flashed in her mind as she gazed directly into Minato's eyes. The black Sekirei wiped a bit of his blood off Minato's cheek, an action entirely contrary to her personality, before looking at the red liquid in on her shaking finger tips with a hint of despair. Akitsu had seen enough and the ice Sekirei motioned with her hands to shoot a torrent of frigid ice at Karasuba, only to have said Sekirei dodge it easily not even acknowledging her.

Minato walked slowly towards Karasuba, ambling awkwardly on the slick, freezing ground beneath his feet. His heart thudded in his chest as shock swam through his veins when Karasuba raised her head to gaze at him, her bottomless, vibrant eyes reflecting the fluid on her fingers. With a fleeting glance, she jumped and took off into the moonlight.

Akitsu watched the whole scene with awe and wonder. Not only had the infamously merciless black Sekirei ceased her assault but had retreated. It wasn't because of her—that much was painfully obvious—because MBI's dog overpowered her even on a bad day. Her hesitance had been due to Minato, her beloved person, who stood in the same spot he'd been in when she'd vanished into the night, staring at the sky after her. Akitsu's eyes caught the specks of blood smattering the sheets of ice beneath his feet. She walked towards him slowly and cautiously, placing a hand on his back. She half expected him to lash out, but instead he merely turned around and gazed into her impassive expression with a weak smile. With the long sleeve of her white modified yukata she gently wiped the lifeblood from his cheeks, pulling away only to reveal more beads forming in the cut. He smiled at her attempts to console him, patting her head with a warm familiarity.

"I'm alright, Akitsu-san. Thank you for your concern."

She didn't believe him. A slight frown passed her face before she took his hand in her cold ones, pressing the appendage to her ample chest. His face colored.

"Are you sure, Minato-sama? Do you not require medical assistance?" her voice was as impassive as ever, "Your face is also rather red."

Yanking his hand away from the extremely close proximity of her chest, he stuttered out a reply, "I-I'm o-okay," he avoided her gaze or any other region of her body, for that matter, "Let's head home, Akitsu-san."

He offered a bright smile, glancing around for some bearings on his surroundings. It didn't go too well. With a sigh, the Ice Sekirei allowed the ice she'd laid to evanesce, approaching the one she considered her Ashikabi—one who had since infinitely and exponentially increased her respect and admiration from his selfless albeit reckless actions. Her heart was searing through the unnatural cold of her body, the former identity of someone used and abused falling away like fabric to reveal a new Akitsu; a person so important that her precious person had nearly lost his life to protect her. She straightened her short hair, adjusted her clothes—absently musing that the blood stains _had _to go—and decided it was time to show her hopeless Minato-sama the way back to his residence.

* * *

><p>It was like drowning in a vast sea of chaos and despair for Karasuba. Once again she had harmed her only reason for not losing her damn mind and killing everything on sight. The chilled night air sliced at her body like whips as she sped towards the MBI building, looking for a safe haven from her thoughts. The building she watched rapidly approach in her vision seemed empty, desolate, and above all, cold.<p>

_Has it always been like this?_ She mused; _I would rather be with Minato right now. I wonder how he's doing? I hope that cut wa—! _A cacophonous police siren abruptly ripped her from her inner thoughts and out of force of habit she glanced down at the electronic device Minaka had given her. It had started beeping and with a disgusted scowl, she turned it off and settled in on a building adjacent to the MBI central headquarters. _MBI can wait,_ she thought as she took in her surroundings.

Perching herself on the slanted roof, she brought her knees to her chest and stared into the distance, gazing at nothing in particular and just allowing herself to get lost in thought. Her disciplinary squad haori bunched where it pooled around her feet; she stared at the symbol on it and thought again of Yume, her late partner, whose face flashed before her again only this time it wasn't in a dream. No, this time it was on the face of her stupid Ashikabi. It was her _stupid _Ashikabi who had nearly died because of her, yet again! Clenching her fingers into a fist, Karasuba winced as her surprisingly sharp fingernails dug into her otherwise calloused palm. The same scenario played in her mind over and over again: she had come close to killing him yet another time, and that look of concern for her on his face, completely disregarding his blatant wound on his face …

_That idiot!_ Her mind simply couldn't wrap itself around the idiocy of Sahashi Minato. A secret part of her was proud that Minato actually had the courage to stand in the face of death. Even if he had a childlike face, he still bore immense strength she could not fathom and yet she had just left him there not knowing how to even begin to speak! What started as what she perceived to be a kidnapping of her beloved Ashikabi turned out to be simpl—_Beloved? God, Yume's nonsense is contaminating me! _The other problem was the broken Sekirei who had the audacity to speak of Minato as though he was her Ashikabi. _She called him _Minato-sama … _does that mean—no, she can't be winged. So is she just following him around? I can't believe I was even jealous of—_no!_ I'm not jealous. Minato belongs to me and only me. She is nothing anyway; I will just have to terminate her. Not that anyone would miss her anyway … useless Sekirei._

Lost in her murderous thoughts, Karasuba hadn't heard or sensed the person who had snuck up behind her, gulping down a swig from a very large bottle of traditional sake.

"Hey," her smooth voice crooned, quirky from the alcohol, "your killing intent is so thick I'm surprised birds aren't dropping out of the sky!" The voluptuous woman clad in a tight, revealing purple mini dress giggled.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company, Kazehana-san," she spat, malice dripping from every word.

"Eehh! Why are you so angry today, Karasuba-san?" Number three drawled back playfully, her eyes never leaving the giant clock which had just struck quarter past one on the MBI building. "Nothing."

"Ne! Ne, Karasuba-chan," she whined, "something is very different about you, did something happen?"

Cursing her former teammate for being so surprisingly observant, she replied in a flat monotone.

"Yes. I killed a few dozen pathetic humans today, I ev—"

Kazehana cut her off, knowing that excuse wasn't the real reason and because she wasn't a big fan of Number four's missions or bloodlust, "No, you are different when you do that! Something about you is definitely off today," she pried, closing in on the disciplinary squad member.

Karasuba wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol on the buxom woman's breath as she invaded personal space and raised a hand to halt the other Sekirei from getting any closer.

"Get away from me or I will have to use force," the silver haired female hissed sternly.

The promiscuous female backed off, but that didn't stop her playful teasing nature from venturing into territories that should be of no concern to her.

"You have the scent of a man on you—oh my! Did you find your Ashikabi, Karasuba-san?" she squealed, clasping her hands together and completely forgetting the large green bottle rolling off the rooftop.

"That is none of your concern. Don't you have somewhere to go and be drunk aside from bothering me?" The black Sekirei grumbled, catching the sake bottle before it slid from the roof and shattered on the ground below, hurling it directly at the wind Sekirei.

"Oh, come on, Karasuba-san!" she cried, "You know I'm still a heartbroken young maiden!" A tinge of sadness was prevalent in her voice as she caught the bottle taking a large swig of the contents, but she almost instantaneously lit up as she asked the black Sekirei, "So tell me, what does he taste like?"

It took all of Karasuba's strength not to slice Number three from end to end, "How vulgar. Is that and sake the only things your mind is capable of thinking about?"

"So you _have_ tasted him!" Kazehana shrieked in excitement, "It's love right? It's love! I'm sure it's love! Oh it has to be love!"

Schooling her face into betraying nothing of her annoyance, the silver haired Sekirei sighed silently,  
>"What I do with my Ashikabi is none of your business or any of your concern. I am not in love but using him for the time being."<p>

"Using him?"

"Yes. To become stronger," she replied almost immediately.

Kazehana sighed. Her teammate hadn't changed since the day she defected from the squad to pursue her own doomed romance, although this wasn't the same Karasuba who had willingly talked to her for this long without engaging in a fight. Something was definitely amiss with the usually volatile Sekirei.

"We are made to love, Karasuba-san. It's what we do as Sekirei." Kazehana murmured quietly, glancing at the pale moon peeking from amongst the clouds.

"I am the exception to that rule," Karasuba insisted, ignoring the way her mind raced to Minato with that blasted ice Sekirei.

"Eehh, so cold, Karasuba-san," Number three pouted, "so tell me, what does he look like? What's his name? What's his birthday? What's his favorite position? Are you on top or is he on top? What's his favorite food? Oh my god, is it _you_?"

"Stop your nonsense before I terminate you," Karasuba scowled, turning away. She was glad that the slight red dusting her cheeks went unnoticed.

"No one besides Number One and the President can talk to me like that," the wind Sekirei reminded sternly, the air rising in pressure around her before dying down. With her face red and cheeks puffed, she asked, "Hey if you aren't using him do you mind if I borrow him for some, uhh, tasting?" whilst licking her finger seductively.

That was the last straw. Karasuba stood from her perch her eyes open to slits and revealing a dim shade of red.

"You come within a foot of my Ashikabi and I will make sure you have no tongue to taste your beverages, Kazehana-san," she threatened with a sugary sweet smile and honeyed words that dripped with venom. Not giving the stunned Sekirei a chance to reply she jumped from the building and made her way back to that small messy flat Sahashi Minato called home.

Sighing, the purple-clad, buxom female laid down on the rooftop, glancing in the direction Karasuba had vanished to. She took a smaller, more controlled sip from her bottle as she spoke to the night, knowing no one else would hear.

"Now that is interesting. I wonder what her Ashikabi is like … telling me everything she did is just so, so unfair," she giggled lightly before disappearing in a flurry of vibrant Sakura blossom petals fluttering gracefully through the space she once occupied.

* * *

><p>"Minato-sama," Akitsu asked quietly, her gaze shifting to the one she considered her Ashikabi.<p>

He in turn turned his gaze towards her, "Yes, Akitsu-san?"

"I suggest you sleep. Your eyes are tired."

He let out an exhausted chuckle, "I'm fine, Akitsu-san. Please go ahead and sleep. I'm fine, I just—,"

"Just what, Minato-sama?" she questioned with eyes sleepier than Minato's from her overextending her power.

"I'm just waiting on someone. Please, Akitsu-san, you go ahead and sleep. You look really tired and I know you had that fight so—"

"—No, Minato-sama. I must stay alert in case she comes back."

"Please, Akitsu-san," Minato pleaded, reaching out to hold her delicate hand in his.

If she could adequately display her emotions, the action would have made her squeal aloud and faint, but looking at the conviction in his soft midnight hued eyes, she decided not to press the matter further. Instead, she simply stood and went into the room he had instructed her to sleep in.

Minato let out a sigh of relief as he heard the bedroom door close softly. It wasn't that he didn't want Akitsu around while he wanted to wait for Karasuba, but because he wanted to face whatever she had to throw at him alone. It wasn't fair for Akitsu to be dragged into issues that had nothing to do with her. He looked at the clock on the wall, reading the time as half past one and letting out a yawn. With sluggish movements, he went to keeping vigil at the window, reading his cram school material on his sofa.

* * *

><p>Karasuba made it to the familiar street, looking at the only window that mattered. It was open, the behind it room glowing with light. Clearly someone had left the light on. <em>Hmph! Careless fool,<em> she thought as she stepped into the room through the open pane.

Minato lifted his head from his book when he heard the faintest footstep in the room, looking up fully his gaze rested on the form of Karasuba, staring at him with a scowl on her face and arms akimbo. Sweat beaded on his brow from nerves, it was painfully obvious that she was definitely not happy. He gulped as she walked towards him, his eyes closed shut in anticipation as she brought her hand to his face. The pain never coming as her slender fingers traced the edges of the brown bandage he had placed on his cheek.

The gesture was not what he expected and so he opened his eyes and gazed at hers, those orbs the color of blood looked back at him with despair.

"Karasuba-san," he consoled, "it's fine. Just a small cut, nothing too serious!" he chuckled lightly as he gave her the dumbest, toothy grin she had seen.

_Oh Gods I need to do something otherwise I'll—I'll—_her mind was getting the better of her, and so she flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Minato yelped, his eyes tearing up as he brought both of his hands to the sore spot. Karasuba watched his reaction in amusement. There was something about him that brought her joy, maybe even more than slaughtering helpless humans. No, these times with her Ashikabi were far more addictive.

"Here, let me see it," she offered as she pulled his hands away. Gazing into his childish face, silently marveling at his strikingly adorable pout, she brought her fingers to his forehead a second time and flicked it with far more strength than before.

"H-Hey! That hurt a lot Karasuba-san!" Minato whined, a few tears welling in his eyes as he once again brought his hands to cover the reddening, abused skin of his forehead. He was halted by her firm hands and was momentarily breathless when she leaned in and pressed her lips to the sore skin, offering a gentle kiss much like his Okaa-san used to do when he was younger.

Surprised by her actions he opened his mouth to speak only to have her lips come crushing down against his. It was so unlike how she had kissed him before. This kiss was raw, animalistic, possessive … as if he would cease to exist if she stopped. Minato moaned wantonly into her mouth, his reactions resulting in the forced embrace she pulled him into, his hands on her narrow waist while she fisted her hands into his dark hair and yanked him down to better press against her lips. She watched him as his eyes clenched tighter while hers darted towards the bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Narrowing her scarlet eyes at the door, it shut swiftly. Finally breaking away due to lack of air, both panting looking at each other, Minato was the first to speak.

"Thank God, Karasuba-san, I thought you hated me," he said softly, smiling weakly at her.

_What? Hate? Why would I—_her thoughts found a voice, "Why would I hate you, Minato-kun?"

"I-I thought that you must hate me, because you just left earlier. You didn't say anything. I thought that I must have done something to anger you, I thought that—," he trailed off, trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay. Karasuba's finger on his lips made him pause, her fingers curling around his chin to force his face up so she could gaze directly into his eyes. Her orbs seemed wider than before.

"Silence. It's time to sleep."

Minato really wondered what he had gotten himself into. He watched Karasuba shed her gray haori, blushing as he saw the sinfully sexy black mini dress covering her body hugging her skin tightly. Turning away, he felt his hand being grabbed and he was suddenly forcefully thrown on to the couch.

"K-Karasuba-san!" he exclaimed in surprise at the gesture and even more when she joined him.

"I thought I told you to sleep," she reminded him as she rested her head against his chest, curling up beside him.

"Um, Karasuba-san … thank you."

_Well, Yume aren't you glad that of all the possible morons on this planet I land with the one who you would have loved to talk to? Even apologizing and thanking me for hurting him, _she chuckled in her mind, _I just can't leave him alone anymore, otherwise he will just get into more dumb situations … mm, his chest is at least solid …_ she thought, snuggling closer and earning a soft sigh from her Ashikabi as she brought his trembling hand around her. She chuckled to herself at his shyness. _No one will have him, he is all mine. I will figure out a way to get rid of that broken number; I know she is in here I can practically sense her aura. I only need Minato—need? No, I will only _require_ his assistance to ascend, so nothing will change. _Her thoughts were broken by Minato's struggling.

"Stop your movements, Minato-kun, or I will stop them for you," she chastised, earning the expected reaction from her Ashikabi as she tightened her grip on him. She shut her eyes.

"Oh and Minato-kun?"

"Y-yes, Karasuba-san?" he squeaked.

"If you disclose what happened here today, I will destroy you myself," she promised as she smiled.

"Yes!"

"Sleep well, Minato-kun, for tomorrow your punishment awaits you."

"Eheh?" Minato sleepily exclaimed, trying to lean forward despite Karasuba's weight on his chest.

"Yes. You cheated on me, and that—to my knowledge in your foolish society—requires punishment," she replied, a clear hint of amusement in her voice.

"B-but I—!"

"Sleep, Minato-kun. Save your strength for tomorrow, you'll need your…," she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Shuddering to himself, Minato couldn't fall asleep. _How can I fall asleep after hearing all that! _he inwardly panicked, his over-active imagination coming up with various ways in which she could think of punishing him, although all those thoughts vanished as he looked at the peaceful face of Karasuba. _Well it doesn't matter for now, at least she is alright, _he thought as he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Akitsu shuddered at the sight of Karasuba's stare, knowing full well that it was illogical for someone like the Dog of MBI to even have been attracted to a human considering her infamous history of mercilessly slaughtering them. And yet here she was right now with the one the ice Sekirei considered hers. <em>My Ashikabi-sama<em>, she thought to herself as the warm memories of the day processed in her mind. Akitsu knew that seemingly innocent display of affection that any normal Sekirei and Ashikabi would have was very different than what had just occurred in the main room; it was more of a marking of territory, something akin to what the animals of this planet displayed. Knowing it was more of a threat to her than anything, Akitsu drew a small line of frost in to the hinges of the door so that their movement would alert her. She looked around the modest bedroom, not caring to look at anything but the bed. She laid her head on the pillow of her beloved person's bed, taking in his scent and sighing softly closing her half lidded eyes whilst she drifted off in to an uneasy slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Letting out an audible sigh, Minato picked up the small shopping basket and groggily began trudging toward the isle of the small convenience store that contained minute meals. The exhaustion of dealing with not one but two very possessive Sekirei this early in the morning were obviously taking a major toll on the student, if his bedraggled appearance was anything to go by. A quick glance around at the people in the store told him that he was the only one looking out of place: middle aged salary men were busying themselves with excited talk on the next major project , the office ladies crowded around the newspaper and magazine display discussing the latest movie with a male lead that Minato hadn't heard of. It was an easy assumption that the primary school kids had already come, but he still checked his watch to confirm the time again.

_Five past seven._ He yawned widely as he tossed some instant ramen into his plastic basket, his mind not really on the questionability of chicken or beef, but on a whole other animal entirely. Karasuba was waiting for him at the flat. His mind cruelly decided to take an uncomfortable stroll down memory lane … first stop, that morning.

Minato had awakened to the softness of Karasuba's chest, something he hadn't felt before but knew that had she been awake it certainly wouldn't end well. Slowly easing her vice-like grip on his person, he had somehow managed to slide off the couch and slip on to the floor. The relief on his face had been short lived as Karasuba was mumbling silently, her hand reaching out to grab the vacant space that Minato had previously occupied. In his sudden panic, he had picked his jacket up off the table and shoved it together with a cushion near her, allowing her to grab onto the cushion and proceed to snuggle into it, silver hair cascading all across her porcelain skin. It had taken all his courage to lift her pale hair away from her slumbering face, tucking it behind her ear instead. The action had revealed her serene face, free from her usual stoic visage.

_Not bad,_ his blush went supernova, _when she isn't so furious. _

"Not bad..." the statement had come from behind him, terrifying him for a long and painful second.

Akitsu had never betrayed her amusement at the sight of Minato quite literally leaping in the air in horror and she would never reveal to him her secret love of all of his dynamic facial expressions. It was something she secretly envied, as she had been conditioned to conceal all emotions to the enemy lest they take advantage.

"I apologize, Minato-sama. I should not have said that," she had added, her heart increasing in pace at a sudden small fear of her Ashikabi growing angry with her. He certainly wouldn't have been the first human to be cross with her or hit her but she would pay that price if it meant being useful to him. Her fears had been groundless.

"G-Good morning Akitsu-san! A-And please, it's just Minato," Minato had whispered, having shot another terrified glance at the silver-haired Sekirei on his couch to make certain she hadn't woken up at the commotion. Thankfully for him, she hadn't.

"Yes. I understand, Minato-sama," had been the monotonous reply.

His form had visibly deflated in his defeat, but he'd taken one last glance at the sleeping Karasuba and approached Akitsu, "Let's go get some breakfast, ne? Akitsu-san, you must be hungry!" he asked with a bright smile.

A small nod had been his only reply so he'd made his way to the small kitchen area of his flat and opened up his modest 'fridge with a flourish. To his dismay, his stock had consisted of a grand total of two water bottles, a cup of half eaten ramen which had taken on a nauseatingly vile shade of green, and a small jar of jam he had gotten when he moved in … which was nearly a year ago.

"Eheheh," he had chuckled nervously before he'd turned around and sent a sheepish expression Akitsu's way. She had offered no response but merely looked at the barren 'fridge.

"Minato-sama, I would recommend that you not eat anything in there,' she had stated matter-of-factly after what had felt like nearly a decade of awkward silence.

"Yeah," he'd drawled in his embarrassment, "Ermm, maybe I should go to the store and pick up some food for us?" he'd asked aloud, although the question itself had been mostly rhetorical. He'd completely given up on finding anything edible in the kitchen.

"If that is what you want, Minato-sama, I shall accompany you," she replied, straightening the obi of her kimono.

"No, Akitsu-san! I don't think that's a good ide—!" he'd tried to discourage her only to be interrupted.

"There is danger outside, Minato-sama. As your Sekirei, it is my duty to protect you," Akitsu had chastised, sounding eerily like Okaa-san when there was absolutely no room for further discussion.

"Akitsu-san, please," he'd pleaded, "I can't have you leaving the flat with me!" He'd been bordering on paranoid, "If someone saw you, I'm sure they'd report to the landlord and I'd be kicked out of here! So please, just stay and watch the house for me?"

In her moment of brief consideration, Akitsu's lips had parted and began to form a response but Minato swiftly cut her off, "And it's _my_ duty to protect you, too, Akitsu-san," his voice had been uncertain but steadfast in his genuineness as he'd attempted to appeal to her logical side.

"If that is what you want, Minato-sama," she'd replied, watching her Ashikabi's hopeful and innocent expression light up but a moment after she'd said her piece.

"So, what do you want to eat, Akitsu-san?" he'd questioned while palming the pockets of his jeans for his wallet. He'd pouted slightly at his dead cell phone retrieved from one of his pockets while he'd confirmed the presence of his wallet. Turning around to face the Ice Sekirei, he'd paused at her expression and he'd swear he'd seen surprise and confusion beneath that stony façade.

She had been—for the most part—confused, but then again her Ashikabi always had a way of surprising her. No one save for a single adjuster early on had ever offered her an option in any matter. It was simply fall into line or be forced into compliance. Her body had physically shuddered at the some of the more unpleasant memories.

As if magically sensing her internal distress, Minato had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the action having causing her to snap back to the present and gaze into his eyes which had radiated a kindness and understanding.

"Anything you want is fine with me, Minato-sama," she'd managed to murmur.

"S-Sure! Do you like ramen?" he'd asked before he'd internally cursed himself for such a suggestion.

"If that is what you want," had been the seemingly-scripted reply.

"No, what do _you_ want to eat, Akitsu-san?" he'd asked again, that time with more authority behind his words as he'd removed his hand from her shoulder.

She'd thought for a moment, gazing at the floor almost as if she had been ashamed by whatever it was she had been thinking of. She kept her eyes on the white floor as she spoke, her voice having been as soft as the sound of gently falling snow.

"I like hiyayakko."

Minato beamed at her, "I'll be right on it!" He'd finally gotten her to ask for something instead of merely agreeing with everything he said.

"Please watch the house; don't open the door to anyone! I have my keys. Oh, and take care of Karasuba-san for me. I should be back before she wakes up—I hope," he'd swallowed nervously before he'd waved to Akitsu and closed the door behind him, leaving her with his other tenant.

As soon as she'd heard the soft click of the lock, Akitsu stared at the slumbering Black Sekirei curled up on Minato's couch. She'd been more than aware of the other female's presence and knew it would be foolish to depend entirely on her Ashikabi's punctual return beating the silver-haired Sekirei's rousing. The Ice Sekirei's eyes narrowed and slowly raised her palm.

The mail man noticed a small layer of frost on the mailboxes. He paused, looking up at the sky to see not a single cloud, not to mention the day was hot and humid—as was characteristic for the time of year. He stared back at the metal box, perplexed and curious as to the cause of the solid but thin layer of ice coating it. He shook his head at the confounding mystery before him with a chuckle and dropped a diminutive letter labeled "Sahashi Minato" into the fourth box.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head at some of the prices, Minato compared the two boxes of hiyayakko, ultimately selecting the larger one for the waiting woman at his flat. Chuckling inwardly at her breakfast of choice, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to her than merely someone who merely obeyed orders. He didn't like that trait at all. Not because he had grown up in the presence of very demanding, physically and mentally strong females, but because he wanted all of his precious people to live in peace. He thought that maybe he could avoid the "Sekirei Plan" entirely. He still didn't quite fully understand it, in truth.<p>

_Oh no; Karasuba and Akitsu are in the same room!_ His thoughts took an abrupt swing for the worst, memories of their initial, less-than-normal meeting. Hastily grabbing a couple of bento, he darted for the checkout line. He could hardly keep his thoughts in order, meticulously glancing at his watch with an niggling persistence having finally begun to expect all Hell to have broken loose at his poor, unassuming apartment. Not to mention the impending doom of being discovered by the crazy, drunk landlord. In truth, he was more worried about the commotion the two would inevitably create and the attention that would follow more than the wellbeing of either female.

Before him in line was a petite girl with a sort of orangey, dirty blonde hair held back by a dark blue headband. She wore a school uniform that he didn't recognize and was attempting to purchase a drink and a small packet that looked like tempura. Judging from the exasperated look of the elderly man behind the counter, she seemed to have a difficult time understanding the concept of payment. Minato checked his watch for what seemed the sixth time and waited impatiently.

"Oujou-san, you need money," the elderly clerk told her, a tic in his voice as his finger hovered over the "_dismiss all"_ button on his electronic till.

"I haven't got any," was the timid response from the girl, completely unaware of the queue of annoyed customers glaring, letting out exasperated groans, and gesturing in an annoyed fashion at her turned back.

"Well, then I'm sorry but I can't let you have this," he sighed, waving his hand in a dismissive manner he added "now please step aside; I have paying people to serve."

The girl dropped her items, giving them a one last glance before an unfamiliar voice from behind halted her.

"H-hey! She's with me; don't worry I'll pay!"

The girl turned around to get a good look at the stranger behind her. He was very plainly dressed with disheveled black hair and eyes that brought to mind the fiery Head Adjuster but instead swelled with sincerity. Somehow she felt that he was trustworthy. Confusion fogged her mind as she watched him push past her flashing a smile and placing his basket on the counter while the disinterested clerk started scanning the items.

She shuffled behind him, standing closely and watching his back. She felt eyes on her and just so slightly turned her head to look at the angry line of people behind her. Allowing a tiny squeak of terror to escape her lips, she turned away with a swiftness that would make one of the military adjusters proud.

"That will be 1,010 yen, please."

Minato took out his wallet, staring at the bills and coins that totaled around 950 yen. _I just paid rent and I won't be able to borrow money from Okaa-san for a while..._ he thought, glancing at the wide-eyed girl. Almost instantaneously, he turned around and took one of the bento off the counter and placed it back into the basket.

''Uh, it seems I picked up one too many of these. Ha-ha!" he laughed nervously so the girl wouldn't hear him.

The clerk arched a fuzzy white eyebrow suspiciously and then glanced at the bills in the youth's hand. Sighing audibly, he nodded and mumbled something about age catching up to him as he cashed out the purchases before placing the items in a white plastic bag boasting the store's name on the sides. Minato smiled as he picked it up, watching the girl follow him out of the shop—much to the relief of the rest of the customers.

The girl for the most part just followed him obediently, unsure of how to behave. She wasn't good with people, nor did she know how to act in their presence in all. Honestly, she was scared of the city and wished she hadn't left MBI in the first place. Thankfully he spoke first.

"Here you go, your food," he said as he shuffled around in the bag to get her food and hand it to her.

Not sure of the appropriate response to his kindness, the timid girl hesitated and instead glanced up at his eyes in search of hidden malice. There was none.

Sensing her doubt he smiled, 'Don't worry. I don't want anything from you, so, here. It looks pretty yummy," he said with a bit of exaggeration as he pointed at the product. Her appearance and eyes almost reminded him of Yukari, which was half the reason he helped her out. Y_eah, without the need to hurt me in some way heheheh …_ he thought, bringing himself from his memories of the supposed "games" Yukari forced him to endure and back to reality. The other half of his rationale for helping her was that she was in an unfamiliar situation, one which he had been in when he first moved to the city. _Ah, it doesn't matter. I have ramen at home anyway_.

The girl cautiously took the food from him and smiled happily, "T-Thank you very much! Erm," she paused, not knowing her Good Samaritan's name.

"Minato," he replied to her unasked question, "Sahashi Minato."

She nodded, clutching the food to her chest, "Why?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Uhm, … sorry?" Minato replied, confused.

Audibly clearing her throat she asked again, "Why did you buy these for me?"

"Oh, err, I kind of just did," he replied with awkward charm, "You don't really need a reason to help someone right?" he added with a warm smile.

Suddenly the chilled drink clutched to her chest offered no cool relief from the humidity, her heart beginning to beat at an alarming rate while the sounds of the bustling city around her drowned out the deafening sound of her heart.

Minato shifted uncomfortably at the long silence, feeling a shiver down his spine as if a bad omen was coming. Suddenly remembering that he had two very unpredictable—and powerful—women waiting for him in his flat, he glanced at the watch.

_Oh no! I have a feeling that Karasuba woke up by now! I hope I'm wrong_.

"Sorry for this, but I really have to go now," he rushed his words, still offering a polite bow to the girl who was still staring at him.

"Yashima," she said quietly, seeming like she had been roused from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" he inquired.

"My name is Y-Yashima," she repeated with a strange nervousness.

"It was nice to meet you, Yashima-san," he said giving her a bow for the second time, "I'm sorry for such an abrupt goodbye, but please excuse me, I have somewhat of a situation at home! I'll see ya' around!" he shouted running off at a steady jog, turning his torso and he waving back at her.

Yashima stared at his retreating back, touching her lips with her fingers and smiling, as she unconsciously took a step in the direction he ran to.

* * *

><p>Karasuba's slumber was interrupted by the strange sensation of coldness around her wrists nd lower body. Snapping awake, she found herself in a seated position with her hands enclosed in crude shackles made of solid ice and her legs bound to the floor in a similar manner. Her narrow eyes were slits as she glared at the culprit—the broken Ice Sekirei seated a few feet away in a chair. Karasuba had a feeling the other Sekirei would have preferred to be farther away, but the dingy room only provided so much space.<p>

Looking around discretely, she spotted her sword still in its sheath on the table in front of her and instinctively tried to shatter the shackles to reach her weapon of choice. Her actions were halted by a cold voice.

"I would advise you to not do that," Akitsu said, her voice still calm as she maintained her mental focus on keeping the Dog of MBI trapped in her icy prison.

Ignoring her like a bug beneath her shoe, Karasuba continued until she felt the frigidity moving to her upper back and pausing near to her Sekirei crest.

Karasuba smirked maliciously, the action causing Akitsu to cower slightly, "Interesting," she purred in a sadistic tone of amusement, her eyes trained on the potential threat in the form of the broken number.

Minutes had gone by before Karasuba broke the glaring contest between herself and the Broken Number.

"'I didn't think you would be capable of such deceit," she mocked, although her statement did not provoke a response aside from the seemingly-perpetual, stern, icy stare, "I'm impressed," she added, "maybe now I won't feel as bad when I have to explain to Minato-kun why your head is being used as a paper weight for his work ..."

Akitsu was mostly unfazed by the Black Sekirei's commentary; after all, she had suffered far worse treatment and not even the personal dog of MBI could stand in her way now that she had found someone to share her time with.

"You are hardly in a position to make such threats, Number Four," she replied with conviction.

Despite how much she didn't want to believe it, Karasuba knew the broken Sekirei was correct and silently cursed herself for sleeping so vulnerably. She had always slept with her nodachi but for some reason her Ashikabi's body was infinitely more comforting than the razor sharp blade. _How foolish of me. Now I'm being humiliated by a pile of second-rate flesh_, she thought venomously as she began her psychological assault on the Sekirei with a cruel smile.

"Oh dear, what will Minato-kun think of you after killing his _only_ Sekirei?" she asked innocently—well, as innocently as she could considering her personality.

"He has another," was the monotonous response.

Cold red eyes softened slightly as Karasuba laughed harshly, "Oh, wait, do you mean yourself?"

Her biting comment was met with resounding silence.

"You must mean yourself," she continued, disregarding the look of nonchalance on the Broken Number's face, "Tell me, did he wing you? Did you get your crest? What is your norito?" Her smile grew crueler and Karasuba knew that even in the direst of situations, no matter how overpowered one was, one would have to accept defeat when victory is impossible. _After all, the most important battle is won in the mind_.

Once more, the only response was deafening silence and Karasuba knew she had found the one crack in the ice armor that surrounded her opponent.

"Tell me, do you really think Minato-kun will keep you when he realizes that in battle you are useless? That you will and already have failed to protect him?"

"I have not failed him," the Ice Sekirei replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice as her eyes drifted to the floor; a responsive gesture that had been drilled into her head by the abuse of the adjusters.

"But you have, can't you see—" red eyes narrowed in glee as she sensed her adversary's hold on the ice weakening. A split moment later, all Akitsu heard was the shrill shattering of ice, a black blur that moved too fast for her eyes to follow, and then a blade not an inch from the vital vessels in her neck. The Black Sekirei had lifted her from the seat and placed her in an arm lock.

"—you failed to protect him from me." Number Four whispered with the saccharine of venom as she extended her arm.

Karasuba cared little for this charade she had to put up with. Minato would forgive her—_would? Forgive? He belongs to _me_ and _me_ only. This waste of flesh wasn't even a factor._ She justified her actions as she raised her arm.

Ironically, Akitsu wasn't fearful for _her_ life but rather she feared for Minato's. She had known the end result regardless of her participation in the Plan or not. _Anyone but Minato-sama_! She pleaded to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>As if the Goddess herself had answered the plea, the sound of soft footfalls shuffling outside the door. Instead of freezing up in guilt like any other would, Karasuba responded to the volume of the shuffling and brought her blade hand down on the Ice Sekirei. Akitsu had closed her grey eyes in acceptance as she took in a deep, liberating for what seemed like that last time …<p>

Turning the key in the lock with trembling fingers, Minato opened the door to his flat expecting the worst. Instead, he was greeted by a rather tranquil scene with a rested Karasuba sitting on the couch and Akitsu standing with her back up against the opposite wall.

Karasuba stood from her spot, not giving the Ice Sekirei the time of day and went straight up to Minato who had hastily shut the door behind him. Noticing the bag in his hand, she asked sternly but keeping a saccharine grin on her face, "Where did you go, Minato-kun?"

"I—err, was at the store getting us food," he replied nervously, curling in on himself as he recognized that particular expression on the silver-haired woman's face.

"I see," Karasuba replied, placing a hand on his warm cheek, "'I thought I told you not to leave without me," her sweet smile took on the venom she laced in her voice, "so why did you?"

Not knowing what kind of mood she was in—the usual indicator for coming events, he replied, "You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you up, and you—!"

"It does not matter," she replied with absolute authority, "It is dangerous for you to be without my protection."

Minato looked up at her through the veil of his hair, a hint of a blush decorating his cheeks, "But you looked so peaceful and beaut—?" he cut himself off at the slight of what appeared to be a delicate blush appearing on her cheeks as her violently red eyes narrowed.

_Did he just—really, does he _like_ playing with fire?_

"What did you say?" she demanded with an arched brow.

Her Ashikabi mumbled something incoherent whilst scratching behind his head with a genuinely docile expression on his bright red face.

_Yes he really does. That stupid look on his face. That adorable smile—I really can't stay angry at him. I should play with him a bit more- maybe hurt him a little...he does look a little too happy._

Karasuba smacked Minato on the forehead, smirking gleefully at his sputtering reaction, "I see you truly enjoy disobeying me, Minato-kun."

"W-well—heh, heh—let's eat!" he blurted out, changing the subject. Not allowing Karasuba time to respond, he ran to the kitchen as a stunned Akitsu followed him. The chain of events left a very annoyed Number Four to her thoughts as she took a seat back on the couch.

Touching the warmth decorating her cheeks, Karasuba cursed the pathetic human in the next room for the turbulent emotions sweeping though her almost vacant heart._ I am the exception—isn't it funny, Yume? He could have been your Ashikabi; bathing in that_ love _nonsense you were always babbling about. But no. He is here with me and the only thing we'll bathe in is blood. _Her eyes narrowed at the thoughts of the pleasure she had nearly gotten, had she been able to decapitate the broken Ice Sekirei who was the only being in her path to Minato._ Che! _She chewed on her fingernail in nervous habit, glaring daggers at the wall in front of her._ He belongs to me, anyway—my property. I will do whatever I want with him. Ahh, today is going to be so much fun—_her inner musings were interrupted by the beeping of the small device handed to her by Minaka.

"Hey, Akitsu-san, sorry if I was a little late," Minato started to say as he emptied the bags on to the counter, "I hope you didn't have any problems while I was away!"

"None, Minato-sama," she lied, knowing better than to share with the one she considered her Ashikabi her near death experience, unknowingly saved by the fragile human before her; _The one who has accepted me where others have not. _She thought as she stared at his back.

Turning around with a white box, he handed Akitsu her hiyayakko. Taking the bottle of water in the 'fridge, he gestured for her to follow him as he picked up the bento towards the living room.

"Here, Karasuba-san. I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a bento with a bit of everything in it," he beamed as he sat down on the small table as Akitsu took a seat to his left.

Ultimately, Number Four was confused. _This is why he left so early in the morning? He wanted to procure food for me? Why does he care about me? I'm just going to use him til—_her thoughts were silenced by the sound of ripping foil from Akitsu who had started to sit rather closely to _her_ Ashikabi.

She moved smoothly, sitting down at the table closer to Minato, ignoring his blush and eyeing the bento with scrutiny. _ He is too weak to poison it, he doesn't seem like the other rats on this planet, otherwise he wouldn't have the honor to accompany me, _she thought as she picked at the food, examining it for any signs of foreign pieces that shouldn't be included: her standard procedure before eating anything. The poison wouldn't harm her, but she hated the irritation it brought when a few now very-dead adjusters saw it fit to try to eradicate her.

Almost if he was telepathic, Minato reassured her with the annoying human gesture "thumbs up".

_What a child_, she thought despite her secret inner smile, deciding the risk of being sick for a few days for that _stupid and adorable _face was worth it. Looking at the food she picked up her chopsticks and started her meal.

Minato for the most part was happy—in the sense that it had been a while since he had company. He had been feeling a bit lonely living alone away from his family, whom he still loved even if they had some weird urge to make his life as difficult as possible. _Well, nothing has changed now but I'm still happy. I just hope Karasuba has calmed down a b—_ a sharp pain pulled him from his train of thought as a very annoyed Black Sekirei pinched his cheek.

Losing her internal battle on revealing her emotions in front of Akitsu, Karasuba had reached out and pinched his cheek with enough strength to see the glistening of water in his eyes. The sight made her want to smile gleefully.

"Where is your food?" she asked, her amusement hidden within her voice. She still hadn't releasing his cheek.

"I am, err, full?" came the slurry, muffled reply.

"Minato-sama, here. Please have some of my tofu," Akitsu offered, shifting closer to him while holding a piece of the treat on her chopsticks.

The action only served to annoy the Black Sekirei further, resulting in a pained yelp from her Ashikabi. Reluctantly, she released him and narrowed her violently red eyes and watched him shift his gaze to Akitsu before accepting the bite of food with the same silly look on his face.

The Broken Number didn't care about the silent, seething anger exuded by the Black Sekirei, instead more content in feeding Minato. For Akitsu, feeding the one she considered her Ashikabi clearly showed her usefulness, and she had decided that given a second chance she would work even harder to protect him from the murderous, cruel occupant whose intentions were still a mystery to her.

_Hmph! If she wants to play it that way—what's with that dumb face he is putting on? Am I losing him? No! He needs to be reminded of who he belongs to!_

Nearly instantly, Karasuba was beside Minato, pulling the stunned human into a rough kiss. The action served to catch the Broken Number off guard as a bonus. In actuality, the Black Sekirei was feeding her Ashikabi through the kiss, slipping him rice with some sweet sauce. Her eyes opened and rested on her adversary, revealing red pupils that clearly displayed her possessiveness. _My Ashikabi_!

Pulling back slowly, Karasuba stared into Minato's eyes, "You need to eat," licking her lips she continued, "or did you forget that you still owe me much for your hospitality with the Broken Number?"

_Damn I had forgotten that. _Minato remembered, swallowing the rice that was forced down his throat, he didn't really care about the embarrassing spot she had put him in. Nervously he smiled, "Well … can't you just forget about that, Karasuba-san?"

"No."

"B-but it's such a nice day outside—!"

"No," Number Four smirked coldly.

"I-I—!"

"No," once more she closed the gap between them, fully aware with how uncomfortable he was with the proximity of attractive females, "you have to do as I say."

Sighing inwardly, Minato hoped that Karasuba wouldn't do anything too crazy if Akitsu was around. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wasn't afraid, but it helped having another person with him that wasn't unpredictable like the gorgeous, silver-haired woman. He had no other option. "Okay, Karasuba-san. What do you want to do?"

"Today you will accompany me outside," the red-eyed woman dictated as she forced some beef on to him, smirking dangerously as he swallowed, his eyes widening at her simple request.

"Y-yes—err, are you sure?" He took a gulp of water, not believing his luck at getting off so easily.

"That is what I want from you Minato-kun," she replied without hidden meaning. Glancing at the Ice Sekirei, her dangerous smirk grew saccharine as she flicked her sliver pony tail over her shoulder and added huskily, "Alone."

_Crap._

Looking at Akitsu in desperation, Minato shivered as the ice Sekirei replied, "That is acceptable with me, Minato-sama, if that is what you want."

_Akitsu-san! Oh no, not you too! _Minato thought as he lowered his head in defeat. Lifting his gaze to his first Sekirei, he managed a very scared smile, "Looks like it's just you and me for today, Karasuba-san."

The Black Sekirei merely offered a smile laced with saccharine venom and malicious intent as Akitsu moved away from Minato.

Breakfast after the event was relatively uneventful with small conversation initiated mostly by a nervous Minato regarding where they would go what they would do. Ultimately, Karasuba had no real desire for any place in particular so it was decided to go to a small arcade that was just north of his cram school.

Knowing Number Four's reputation, Akitsu wasn't fooled by the odd request. _Knowing her, she has something planned for Minato-sama. I need to try and sneak in to MBI to find out more about her before she takes Minato-sama from me,_ the Ice Mistress rationalized silently, disguising the real reason for her compliance to Karasuba's thievery of Minato from her sight.

"Well, we'll be going then, Akitsu-san. Again, I'm really sorry about this," Minato apologized with a bow to his Sekirei, who held him from bowing; much to Karasuba's irritation.

"Please, Minato-sama. I am here to serve you and whatever you wish is necessary, I will follow you without question," her voice was laced with stubborn conviction.

Before he could utter a reply, his first Sekirei grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the window. Within milliseconds, she shot out into the bright Tokyo sky with a screaming Minato flailing behind her. The Broken Sekirei waited until the MBI's Dog was out of her line of sight before she too followed. She leapt onto a streetlight and took off in the opposite direction, her destination being the largest building in all of Japan, clearly seen off in the distance.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys/gals. Many apologies about the delay! I am really sorry about the long wait that you had to endure, but I have a job that has me away for months at a time. I do appreciate your patience and I will try and make this more frequent but I am new to this in general and I tend to scrap alot of drafts until I have one that I am happy with. I will answer some of your questions in the reviews to make up for the lateness !

Again sorry !

Either way lets get on with these reviewer questions/comments.

Dogsfang - Thank you for the kind words Sir/Madam.

KPheonix - Thanks for that correction. We'll have to wait and see how far Karasuba goes for him, but you have to understand this is still Karasuba, she isn't like the other Sekirei... I'll leave it at that.

Airmanlance - Well they do seem a bit out of place, but it does make for some interesting interactions amongst the group. Thank you for support!

gaiawolf - We'll just have to wait and see :P

Apologies to anyone else I missed, but please feel free to pm me with what you think about the story so far, any complaints or just to say hello!

Please leave a review good or bad I do read them all, they keep me motivated, and thanks for your support so far.

Till next time Karasu out!

A huge thank you to my beta Amputation. Without her help this wouldn't be possible.

As a little thought for the next chapter, I am really excited to write the next one. Imagine that Karasuba and Minato alone... I can recall what happened last time they were alone.


End file.
